El señor de los Dragones
by parca333
Summary: El tiempo no espera a nadie, todo inicio tiene un final y todo final tiene un nuevo inicio, y esto Twilight lo sabe muy bien. Han pasado 5 años desde la partida de su asistente número 1, quien ha crecido ya, y está por comenzar una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**El señor de los Dragones.**

 **Primer arco argumental: La Camada.**

 **capítulo 1: una pequeña sorpresa.**

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona Twilight:**

El tiempo suele pasar rápido, sin control ni medición, simplemente no podemos intentar tenerlo entre nuestros cascos, siempre terminara yéndose de nuestro control. Aun cuando queramos que las cosas permanezcan siempre iguales, el tiempo siempre terminará escapándose, y todo lo que conocemos ahora, mañana será diferente. Nada puede durar para siempre, todo inicio tiene un final, y todo final tiene un nuevo inicio.

Los años pasan, y todo parece que fue ayer, ayer cuando al despertar siempre encontraba a mi lado a mi asistente número uno ya sea esperándome con una charola con el desayuno listo, o aún dormido en el interior de su pequeña canasta. Las cosas cambian muy rápido, ¿no creen? Pensar que ahora volteo a mi lado y solo veo un rincón vacío, la canasta no se ha ido, aun la tengo guardada en el interior de mi armario y debes en cuando recurro a ella para recordar los viejos tiempos con nostalgia y aprecio.

El no desapareció, yo deje que se fuera hace tiempo. No podía retenerlo, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, solo me hubiera gustado que fuese un poco tarde. Pero bueno, la verdad siempre queremos un poco más de tiempo. Él no se fue porque peleáramos o algo semejante, simplemente el tiempo paso y el momento llego, el momento en que mi pequeño Spike dejo de ser un bebé dragón. Ahora esta con quien quiere, ha madurado y ahora quizás sea momento de que yo también lo haga.

Vivir en un castillo tan grande es algo muy difícil, el lugar es demasiado grande y solitario, por eso decidí abrir una pequeña academia para no sentirme sola. Al principio planeaba que fuera abierta para todos los ponis de Ponyville que quisieran estudiar magia, pero tuve problemas con la administración del lugar; por ende, gracias al apoyo de mi antigua maestra, pude organizar este lugar. Me hubiera gustado que fuera abierta para todos los ponis, pero no podía manejarlo sola, tuve que dejar que fuera mi maestra quien me asignara los alumnos. Jóvenes potros de entre 14 y 18 años fueron los alumnos que me llegaron, y aunque me hubiera gustado enseñar a más pequeños, he de admitir que no es fácil liderar con tantos niños a la vez, supongo que así está bien, el castillo así no está solo y puedo dedicar mi tiempo a enseñar a quienes quieran aprender.

Yo no manejo sola este lugar, hay otros maestros en esta pequeña academia que organice, entre ellos mi primera estudiante Starlight Glimmer, quien aún me considera su maestra. Y aunque he de admitir que aún le falta mucho por aprender, por su parte a mí también me falta mucho más, pues el conocimiento no es limitado, y siempre podemos aprender nuevas cosas, el único límite es uno mismo.

El tiempo pasa, y cada vez parece que lo extraño más. No hay noche que no piense en él y en cómo está viviendo con ella, solo espero que sea feliz. En ocasiones él me visita, más comúnmente en mi cumpleaños y alguna que otra celebración especial, pero no se queda mucho tiempo, mi pequeño Spike ha crecido, y a algunos ponis les cuesta acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Estos últimos días he estado un poco preocupada, comúnmente me llega una carta cada semana de él, pero estos últimos meces no me ha llegado ningún mensaje de él, y ya casi se cumplen 7 meces desde su última visita. Mi preocupación no habría más que empeorado de no ser que esta tarde luego de mis clases de magia avanzada finalmente me llego una carta de él, mi anhelo y emoción era tal que parecía la noche de los corazones cálidos, y no fue la única, una tras otra fueron llegando, siendo que por medio de estas cartas él se disculpaba por no haberme escrito las últimas semanas, yo le exigí que me dijera porque no me había escrito.

Él parecía no querer decirme, pero finalmente en un pergamino me contó sobre algo muy especial que ha pasado. Mi emoción fue tanta que quería gritar, pero en su última carta el me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie y que requería de mi ayuda. Él quería que llevara a todas las chicas conmigo. Ahí estaría sin falta.

* * *

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Una tarde de verano, Twilight reunió a todas sus amigas, les conto todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con excepción de un pequeño detalle que esperaba fuera sorpresa para cuando llegaran. La mayoría de ellas acudieron al instante, con excepción de Fluttershy quien se mostró reacia al percatarse que al sitio al que irían no sería otro que las tierras volcánicas donde yacía la mayor población de dragones. Fue todo un reto sacar a Fluttershy de su casa, incluso intentó huir al bosque Everfree, pero esta vez Applejack logro atarla con una cuerda, y luego de intentar convencerla con palabras y con ayuda de una venda rápidamente partieron a las tierras de los dragones sobre globo el de Ponyville.

\- Tranquila Fluttershy Spike prometió que no habría muchos dragones por esta ruta- dice Rainbow Dash muy optimista.

-¡el que diga que no habrá muchos dragones no significa que no habrá dragones!- murmura Fluttershy atenta ante cualquier posible avistamiento de alguna de esas bestias aladas.

-por favor Fluttershy, ya han pasado varios meses desde que vimos por última vez a Spike- dice Rainbow Dash mientras le pisaba la cola a Fluttershy para que no saliera volando de repente.

-por… por que no puede venir él… a Ponyville, sin esos… dra… dragones… - murmura Fluttershy mientras se hacía bolita en el suelo.

-le prometí a Spike que estaríamos todas juntas haya, por favor Fluttershy, no lo hagas por nosotras, hazlo por Spike- dice Twilight con un tono animoso.

-no tienes que tener miedo, nosotras estaremos todo el tiempo contigo- dice Starlight, quien fue invitada por Twilight al ya considerarla parte del equipo. Esta última se sintió honrada porque le haya invitado.

-ánimo Fluttershy, tú sabes que siempre cuidaremos de ti, así como tú cuidas de nosotras- dice Rarity.

-¡sí, animo Fluttershy, no es como que saliéramos de vacaciones directo a las fauces de un dragón loco y gigante que no terminara….!- dice Pinkie pero Rainbow Dash le tapa la boca bruscamente, al punto que casi hace que la yegua rosada se asfixie.

-por favor Fluttershy, ya no eres la misma poni asustadiza, aunque no lo creas te has vuelto más valiente, puedes con esto- le anima Applejack.

-bueno sí… pero, ¿ya pueden quitarme esta venda?- murmura Fluttershy mientras coloca sus cascos contra sus ojos que estaban cubiertos.

-claro, solo lo hicimos para que no tuvieras un ataque de pánico- murmura Twilight muy apenada mientras le quitaba la venda a Fluttershy, al hacerlo Twilight noto que Fluttershy cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-em… ya te quite la venda-

-oh- dice Fluttershy mientras abría sus ojitos lentamente, la poni no se sintió más tranquila al ver el ensombrecido cielo nocturno, nubes oscuras cubrían los cielos, nubes de humo y cenizas.

Más adelante, ven montañas que despedían de sí lava ardiente, y más cenizas que oscurecían los cielos. Por debajo, había tierras secas e infernales con lagos de lava y azufre por donde quiera. La pegaso se mantiene al borde de la canasta del globo mirando el fondo del barranco. Esta no se movía ni un centímetro, con excepción de su larga melena que era mecida ferozmente por el viento.

-Fluttershy ¿estás bien?- preguntan las yeguas preocupadas. La pegaso amarilla tardó en reaccionar y lentamente esta se volteó, en su rostro se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y sus dos ojos bien abiertos.

-recuérdenme por qué hago esto-

-¡por Spike!- responde Pinkie pie alegremente.

-oh, hago esto por Spike ¿verdad?- dice la pegaso amarilla con un tono hilarante y manteniendo la sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Pinkie agitaba la cabeza una y otra vez como un abanico.

-sí, Fluttershy, ¿cariño?- dice Rarity preocupada.

Las demás miran preocupadas a su amiga, la cual no parecía reaccionar.

-avísenme cuando lleguemos entonces- dice Fluttershy mientras lentamente se volvía a colocar la venda en los ojos, y luego camina hasta el rincón de la canasta del globo donde se queda el resto del camino.

Prosiguieron el camino con normalidad y sin ninguna peripecia, tal y como dijo Spike no eran muchos los dragones que se encontraban por el área al punto de que solo pudieron ver a uno que otro desde una larga distancia. De todos modos, para asegurarse de no meterse en problemas, Twilight y Starlight crearon una falsa nube de humo que les sirvió como camuflaje el resto del camino.

Las chicas prosiguieron hasta que finalmente pudieron divisar no muy a lo lejos una colosal montaña solitaria, con una estructura un tanto peculiar, rodeada de ríos de lava y cañones en llamas. La forma de aquella montaña se asemejaba más a la de un castillo al verle con más detenimiento, con cuevas que asemejaban a puertas y ventanales, picos que parecían torres y un largo puente de roca sólida que se expendía por el rio de lava hasta una cueva más grande que vista desde otra perspectiva era muy semejante a la gran entrada del castillo.

-bien, llegamos- murmura Twilight con seriedad mientras escribía algo en un pergamino.

Fluttershy estuvo a punto de quitarse la venda al escuchar las palabras de Twilight, pero Rainbow Dash le detuvo a tiempo, y la pegaso se hizo bolita mientras una de sus amigas le abrasaba para consolarla. Al terminar de escribir en el pergamino Twilight lo quema con su magia para enviarlo, esperaron en el aire por un momento, no se acercaron más al castillo de roca para no tener problemas. no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ante ella apareció un pergamino. La princesa lavanda sonríe al leer el pergamino.

-Applejack ¿puedes dirigir el globo hasta esa roca con forma de estrella?- le indica Twilight.

-considéralo hecho- dice Applejack mientras con los dientes manipula las palancas que controlan el globo y lentamente comienzan a aterrizar a espaldas de esa roca, donde las ponis aseguran el globo y con cuidado bajan.

-uf, creo que tanto calor y ceniza no será nada bueno para ninguna de nosotras- comenta Rarity mientras agita un abanico insistentemente.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Applejack un poco temerosa.

\- oh, oh ¡Cruzar caminando el puente de lava!- comenta Pinkie Pie.

-¿puente de lava?- murmura Fluttershy temerosa mientras coloca sus cascos contra su venda.

-tranquila cariño- le dice Rarity.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dice Rainbow Dash frunciendo el entrecejo.

Twilight y Starlight se reúnen y ambas se ríen como si hubieran hecho una travesura.

-¿de qué se ríen?- dice Rainbow Dash fastidiada.

-jejeje, que hemos aprendido un nuevo hechizo que nos permitirá sobrevivir en este ambiente por 48 horas- dice Twilight.

-¿enserio?- dice Rainbow extrañada.

-¡oh, oh, oh ¿y qué es?!- exclama Pinkie emocionada.

-jeje, ya lo verán- dice Starlight.

-em ¿no crees que deberíamos decirles antes?- murmura Twilight.

-no, ellas mismas lo descubrirán cuando terminemos- le dice Starlight.

-si pero…-

-¡¿Qué es?!- exclama Rainbow.

-¡SI DÍGANOOOOOOS!- exclama Pinkie emocionada.

-está bien, tu ganas Starlight- suspira Twilight.

-perfecto- sonríe la unicornio.

-¿Qué es?-

-pronto lo verán-

-sí…. Solo… por favor, no se alteren si….- estuvo a punto de decir Twilight pero Starlight le coloca el casco en la boca.

-oh por favor las vas asustar ahora- bufa Starlight- hay que hacerlo-

Las chicas miran confundidas e intrigadas a Twilight y Starlight mientras se ponían de acuerdo si decirles o no.

-está bien, vamos a hacerlo entonces- accede Twilight.

-muy bien, chicas, formen un circulo frente a nosotras- indica Starlight. Todas obedecen, solamente Rarity tuvo que guiar a Fluttershy para colocarla en posición.

-muy bien ¿estás lista?- murmura Twilight.

-jeje, lista- dice Starlight.

Ambas yeguas comienza a hacer brillar sus cuernos, un intenso brillo blanco comienza a formarse cuando la energía de ambas comienza mezclarse.

-chicas cierren los ojos ahora- les dice Twilight y todas obedecen, incluso Fluttershy pese a tener aun la venda en los ojos.

Las 7 yeguas se elevan del suelo mientras son cubiertas por un manto de energía, de los cuernos de Twilight y Starlight surge un remolino de energía de color lavanda azul y blanco y comienza a bañar los cuerpos de todas ellas, Twilight y Starlight comienzan a sentirse agotadas, y ellas también comienzan a ser bañadas por su propio hechizo.

-aj…. Un poco más- murmura Starlight con dificultad mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-¡mantéenlo así, vamos, ya casi terminamos!- le alienta Twilight mientras sentía como su cuerno comenzaba a arderle, mientras el resto de las manes cada vez sentían mayor intriga mientras sentía una sensación semejante a hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Surge un remolino de luz que aparta las nubes oscuras por un instante, y 7 figuras regresan al suelo, sin embargo ya no eran las mismas de antes.

-¡no puede ser posible!-

-FUNCIONÓ-

-je, te lo dije-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Rarity…. ¿dulzura… eres tú?-

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! ¡SI, SI, SI, POR FIN!-

-¡AHHHHHHH ESTO ES ESPECTACULAR, ¿NO ES ESPECTACULAR? ¿VERDAD QUE SI? SIIIII ESTO ES GENIAL, ULTRA MEGA SUPER ASOMBROSO!-

-mi melena… ¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI MELENA?! ¡y mi pelaje!…. Bueno al menos sigo teniendo la cutis suave ¡PERO MI MELENAAAAA!-

-tranquila Rarity, es solo temporal-

-¡MI MELENAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¿qué? Momento ¿Qué pasa chicas?- murmura Fluttershy quien aún tenía la venda puesta, lentamente esta se quita su venda y abre sus ojitos azules, pero pronto se arrepentiría de ellos al verse rodeada por…. -¡DRAGONEEEEESSSSS!- grita Fluttershy aterrada.

-Fluttershy por favor tranquila- le dice una dragona de escamas lavanda, de alas enormes y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ, ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¡Fluttershy por favor cálmate!- le dice una dragona alada de escamas celestes de crestas de colores.

-¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO, POR FAVOR TWILIGHT RAINBOW!- exclama Fluttershy mientras intenta salir volando precipitadamente, pero una cuerda le amarra de una de las patas traseras.

-por favor dulzura, somos nosotras- dice una dragona de escamas naranjas y ojos verdes.

-¡AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME!- exclama Fluttershy con desesperación mientras sorpresivamente eleva a la dragona naranja cosa que provoco que dos dragonas de color lavanda y una blanca con crestas moradas le ayudaran tomando de la cuerda, pero a ellas también las pudo elevar, las dragonas intentaron decirle algo pero entre tantos gritos Fluttershy no les escuchaba, la dragona de crestas multicolor intento someterla, y la dragona de alas y cuernos lavanda, intento hablarle pero Fluttershy estaba negada a escuchar. Es entonces que una dragona de escamas rosadas brinca y cae encima de Fluttershy obligando a aterrizar.

-no, no, no ¡por favor, se lo suplico déjenme en paz!- llora Fluttershy ya resignada.

-pero Fluttershy somos nosotras-

-¡TWILIGHT, RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK AYÚDENME!-

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?- se escucha una nueva voz.

Fluttershy voltea y ve ante ella a un dragón morado de crestas verdes y de aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, inmediatamente Fluttershy se suelta de quien les sometían con una aplicación de fuerza que ningún poni tendría, y corre apresuradamente a ocultarse tras del dragón morado de tres metros.

-¡por favor! ¡Diles que no me hagan daño!- chilla Fluttershy.

-¿Twilight?- dice el dragón morado- ¿eres tú?-

-¡Spike!- exclama la dragona lavanda de alas y cuernos mientras corría apresuradamente contra el dragón morado y lo abrasaba con fuerza.

Fluttershy tardó en comprender lo que pasaba, pues estaba en Shock.

-¡Spike!- dicen las demás dragonas mientras corrían contra el dragón.

-Wow ¿Qué hicieron?-

-jeje, hechizo de transformación avanzado, nivel 13-

-asombroso, debió ser difícil-

-si, bueno Starlight me ayudó-

-jeje, hola Spike-

-hola chicas, que gusto verlas de nuevo… o bueno jeje, casi-

-esto es para ayudarnos a camuflarnos en tu reino- explica Starlight.

-bueno técnicamente no es mi reino- ríe Spike- bien, está bien, Ember se sorprenderá al verlas, yo casi no las reconozco-

-si, jeje, yo también quería darte también una sorpresa- murmura Twilight.

Spike sonríe.

-vamos chicas, quiero que vean algo- dice Spike con ánimos, y las demás chicas, ahora dragonas le siguen hasta la montaña.

Las chicas siguieron a Spike y entraron a la montaña, dentro parecía más un castillo con largos túneles tallados, un poco arcaico pero muy al estilo de los dragones, algunas de las estructuras parecen haber sido talladas con las propias garras de estas criaturas, eran pasillos inmensos y muy amplios, al punto que con facilidad podría caber un colosal dragón por estos pasillos, las dragonas se sentían como hormiguitas ante tales proporciones de su solo entorno.

Pese a estar aun con sus amigas y su forma de dragón, Fluttershy aun sentía mucho miedo del gran dragón que resguardaba la entrada, la pequeña dragona podía sentir su atemorizante y penetrante mirada sobre ella, pese a aun tener la venda puesta tapándole los ojos. Por un momento creyó escuchar un gruñido por lo que retrocede y accidentalmente tropieza con Rarity, provocando que ambas cayeran.

Spike guió a las chicas hasta un salón que estaba resguardado por dos dragones de 7 metros de alto, con grandes quijadas inferiores, y colas que terminaban en mazos. Spike paso ante ellos y los dragones le abrieron la puerta y le permitieron entrar junto a sus acompañantes.

Al llegar, Rarity se ilusiono al ver ante ella una colosal montaña de oro y diamantes de todas las formas tamaños y colores, algo muy alucinante, tentador de correr y tomar unos cuantos tesoros, de no ser que en sobre el tesoro se encontraba recostada una dragona que más se asemejaba a una serpiente por su larga cola y cuello. Sus escamas eran azules y parecían tener filo propio, sus alas eran tan inmensas que podrían cobijar con facilidad una casa, sus cuernos eran largos y puntiagudos, y al abrir sus ojos un brillo rojo estremeció a las yeguas. Fluttershy por la curiosidad se levantó ligeramente la venda, y casi sintió como si su corazón se le detuviera en ese mismo momento. Tras la imponente dragona se encontraba un singular cetro con una gran roca que parecía echa de sangre a un lado de ella.

-Ember… cariño tenemos visita- dice Spike, y sus acompañantes desencajaron sus mandíbulas.

La dragona suelta un estremecedor rugido que resultó ser un bostezo, y miro a las presente con algo de confusión.

-¿son ustedes? Twilight…. Rarity- murmura la dragona con un tono de confusión.

-jeje si somos nosotras- ríe nerviosamente Twilight.

-hola cariño…. has crecido….- murmura Rarity igual o más nerviosa que Twilight.

-¿pero cómo? Son…- murmura Ember un poco sorprendida al ver a las que alguna vez fueron ponis, convertidas en semejantes, la dragona azul se mantuvo en todo momento enroscada en su cama de diamantes.

-jeje magia…. larga historia- responde Twilight aun mostrándose muy intimidada.

Los dos dragones que resguardan la puerta entran en el acto, y Fluttershy al verse envuelta por la sombra de estos se tira al suelo completamente engarrotada y con la mirada perdida completamente, cosa que extraño a ambos guardias. Spike presencia esto y le susurra algo al oído a Ember quien aún se encontraba recostada.

-está bien- suspira la dragona de escamas azules – Pueden salir, esperen afuera y cierre la puerta-

Los dos dragones que les resguardaba asienten con la cabeza; y tras salir, como se le indicó, cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Finalmente, la tímida dragona amarilla comenzó a sentirse un poco más calmada aunque aún le intimidaba un poco la apariencia de Ember, era para ella un gran alivio al menos ya no tener a esos colosales dragones cerca, por lo que incluso soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque aún se sentía muy dependiente de sus amigas. En todo momento se aferró a Rainbow Dash, quien para ayudarle a sentirse mejor, le cobijó con su ala para hacerla sentir más resguardada.

Spike se recostó junto a Ember y luego de susurrarle otra cosa al oído, ambos sueltan una risita, las manes les miran confundidas. Ember se sonroja y ríe como una pequeña mientras Spike le dedica algo más. Las manes se muestran más intrigadas y a punto de deducir lo que pasaba. Ember no se mostraba muy segura de esto, pero luego de que Spike le alentara la dragona retrae sus alas con las que cubría la pequeña sorpresa. Las manes quedan asombradas y perplejas, al serles revelados 4 huevos moteados; dos de ellos eran color lavanda con manchas rojas y celestes respectivamente, otro era rojo intenso con manchas negras y un último era verde con machas azules oscuro, con un tamaño apenas mayor al de una pelota cada uno estaba cuidadosamente colocado en un nido compuesto de diamantes y oro.

Las manes quedaron con la cara desencajada, Fluttershy incluso llego a olvidarse de su miedo y soltó una sonrisa muy amplia al ver los huevos. Una lagrima de orgullo y alegría comenzó a brotar en la mejilla de Twilight, la única que en su momento no se mostró ni mínimamente emocionada para la extrañeza de todos, fue Pinkie, quien se quedó mirando los huevos con bastante seriedad, esta se acercó lentamente hacia Ember y Spike, conservando su mirada analítica y seria, se acercó demasiado. Ember como reflejo volvió a cubrir el nido con sus alas haciendo que Pinkie no pudiera verles más.

Pinkie se sentó en el suelo y se quedó pensando por un instante sobre algunas joyas, esta tomo una de las gemas y la miro con seriedad, luego hizo algo que ninguna se esperaba, justo como si se tratara de una manzana la dragona rosada mordió la gema y la masticó por un rato antes de tragarla.

-¿Pinkie?- pregunta Twilight.

-acabas de comerte una….- murmura Rarity incomoda.

-sí, lo hizo…- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras ve como Pinkie se empina lo que restaba de la gema de un solo bocado.

Luego la dragona rosada se queda pensando por un rato, y luego esta abre los ojos de golpe, y lentamente una amplia sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¡ya recordé! ¡Los dragones nacen por huevos!- exclama Pinkie mostrándose nuevamente alegre- ¡SPIKE VAS A SER PADRE!-

Las manes sintieron la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre Spike y Ember para felicitarles, pero solo pudo ser esto con el primero, pues Ember se hizo bolita para resguardar su nido.

-disculpen, no está muy acostumbrada a tanto afecto, ¿no es verdad, Ember?- dice Spike en broma.

-cállate, Spike-

-¿ven lo que les digo?- bromea Spike, y Ember más que molestarse con el comentario se sonroja un poco y no evita contener una risita.

La dragona se hace bolita sobre sus huevos y levantando ligeramente sus alas esta asoma la punta de su nariz, con calma y delicadeza, casi como un suspiro, suelta una ligera llamarada que envuelve su nido. Las manes se muestran muy sorprendidas y alarmadas ante esto. Rarity se mordió las pesuñas, y Fluttershy casi se desmalla; únicamente Twilight, quien era la única que tenía idea de lo que pasaba; y Pinkie, quien aún estaba emocionada por la noticia, no procesó lo que acababa de pasar y no hizo más que saltar de alegría desde su lugar; se quedaron tranquilas.

-¿Qué les pasa a todas?- dice Pinkie confundida, y es entonces que Twilight se percata de como las demás estaba boquiabiertas.

-jeje, chicas por favor, así es como los dragones empollan sus huevos, tienen que mantenerlos en temperaturas muy altas para poder hacer que se gesten adecuadamente- explica Twilight.

-sí, constantemente Ember y yo cambiamos de lugares, tenemos un poco de miedo pues…-

-son padres primerizos, lo entiendo- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-creí que los huevos de dragón eran muy resistentes y podían durar incluso años sin ser empollados- murmura Starlight un poco intrigada.

-sí, eso es verdad, pero una vez que comienza el proceso de empollar no puede detenerse hasta que eclosionen, de lo contrario él bebe al nacer tendrá mayores tendencias agresivas- murmura Ember.

-si, jeje creo que tuve suerte- murmura Spike mientras se rasca la cabeza. Twilight no evita reírse nerviosamente al escuchar eso, mientras al mismo tiempo se hacía unos pasos para atrás.

-hay dragones que incluso sueltan sus huevos en un mar de lava para no hacer el trabajo, pero mi madre siempre creyó que este era el mejor método- murmura Ember con inexpresividad mientras se aferraba a sus crías por debajo de sus alas.

Ember se vuelve a acurrucar y escupe otra tenue llamarada para volver a calentar a sus crías. Desde debajo de sus alas la dragona azul pudo percatarse de como uno de sus retoños comenzó a moverse al notar un ligero movimiento en el cascaron, ante esto Ember no evita soltar una sonrisa muy relajada y emocionada, Spike evidentemente notó esto y le regresó una sonrisa, se acercó a su esposa y la abrasó entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto les falta para salir del cascaron?- pregunta Pinkie intrigada y emocionada.

-puede variar dependiendo del calor impuesto, mientras más calor más pronto nacerán, pero no queremos apresurarnos- explica Spike.

-no es bueno apresurarse- recalca Ember.

-jeje, si entiendo- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-eso no responde mi pregunta ¡¿Cuándo nacerán?!- reclama Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie!- le callan Twilight y Rainbow, la dragona rosada se tapa la boca muy apenada.

-nacerán dentro de un par de meces más- dice Ember finalmente con resignación.

-bueno supongo que han de estar muy emocionados e impacientes por que pronto salgan del cascaron- dice Twilight con un tono emotivo.

-la verdad estamos un poco nerviosos- dice Spike.

-estas - le corrige Ember.

-eh…. Sí….-

-pues me alegro por ustedes- dice Starlight con una sonrisa.

-nunca creí que crecieras tan rápido- dice Applejack quitándose sus sombrero.

-sí, creces muy rápido- murmura Twilight con una sonrisa temblorosa y algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener rodando por su mejilla.

-no, sigo siendo el mismo- dice Spike.

-oh Spike, deberías verte a un espejo- dice la dragona de escamas blancas y moradas.

-Rarity tiene razón, has crecido mucho- dice Applejack.

-estoy segura que serás un buen padre-

-jeje gracias-

-tú también Ember, estoy seguro que serás la mejor madre- dice Twilight mientras intentaba acercarse a la dragona de escamas azules, pero esta se mantuvo en su misma postura, apenas mirándola de reojo.

-gracias- suspira finalmente la dragona mientras mira una vez más sus crías, en eso Spike le da un golpecito en el hombro- ¿qué?-

-muéstraselos, cariño-

-ya los vieron una vez- murmura Ember obstinada, Spike le suelta otro golpecito y le dirige una mirada inexpresiva.

Ember da un suspiro de resignación y nuevamente levanta su ala con la que cubría el nido permitiéndoles ver a sus tesoros más preciados. Las manes sueltan un alarido de ternura y admiración al ver los huevos.

\- Son iguales a cuando te empolle- murmura Twilight con nostalgia al recordar cuando Spike era solo un pequeño cascaron lavanda de manchas moradas.

La yegua lavanda comenzó a soltar una risita de potrilla, y Starlight que se encontraba a su lado se aparta un poco al sentirse incomoda. Twilight se abalanza sobre Spike y lo abraza con fuerza.

-em ¿Twilight? ¿te pasa…?- murmura Spike al notar las lágrimas de ella.

-no, no pasa nada, jeje nada pasa- murmura Twilight muy animosa.

-¡esto es emocionante, esto es emocionante! ¡Uno, dos, tres CUATROOOOOO! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE SON 4 SON 4 SIIII!-

-PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE- dicen todas al unísono.

Los gritos hicieron que uno de los huevos se inclinara un poco, como si fuera a voltearse, Ember noto esto y por un momento se sobresaltó.

Spike suelta una pequeña risotada ante esta pequeña situación y al recordarle los viejos tiempos, en su momento se dijo en su mente - típico de Pinkie Pie parece que nunca cambiara- sin embargo esto a Ember no le pareció muy graciosos y más que nada fue un poco incómodo, y al ver como esto le divertía a su esposo, no hizo más que soltar una risa fingida mientras cautelosamente se aferraba a sus huevos y los acercaba más contra su pecho, como si intentara ocultar sus caritas de lo que pasaba.

-¿pero que hice?- pregunta Pinkie con inocencia y confusión mientras se rascaba la cabeza con sus garras- oh, jiji esto es se siente muy bien- dice mientras seguía rascándose la cabeza con sus largas garras.

-no ves que puedes irritar a los bebes- comenta Rarity.

-técnicamente aún son huevos- agrega Rainbow Dash.

-oh, tú sabes a qué me refiero-

-creo que estoy de acuerdo con Rarity- murmura Twilight con un tono firme.

-no entiendo por qué se ponen así ¿Qué tiene de malo que me emocione por tan lindos huevitos?- dice la dragona rosada mientras se acercaba un poco para acariciar uno de los cascarones como si de un bebe se tratara, Ember aunque al principio se mostró un poco recelosa por esto, decidió dejarle cuando Spike le coloco su garra en su hombro.

-Pinkie, no está mal que te emociones, lo que está mal es que salgas con esos gritos- dice Rarity con indignación y su característico tono con clase.

\- yo…. No quise gritar…. Solo me emocione un poco es todo- murmura apenada.

-Pinkie, por favor, este no es lugar para actuar así- murmura una aun aterrada Fluttershy, quien se mostraba muy temerosa y no dejaba de ocultarse tras de alguna de sus amigas.

-ay por favor, no me digan que ni siquiera me dejaran hacerle una fiesta cuando nazcan- murmura Pinkie mientras se recarga sobre su cañón de fiesta que apareció de la nada, inclinando el mismo, y con el cual aunque no fuera la intención de Pinkie apuntaba directamente contra Ember, mas precisamente contra los huevos que tanto resguardaba. Ambos dragones abren completamente los ojos al ver la inminente amenaza.

-Okei…. Eso sí me preocupa….- murmura Spike temeroso porque se le ocurra encender el cañón.

Las demás chicas intentaron ser sutiles y no sobresaltar a Pinkie para que accidentalmente no encendiera el cañón, pero Pinkie no entendía las señas que le hacían Rarity y Twilight, por lo que se quedó hay parada como si nada. Ember lentamente se hizo a un lado para estar lejos del alcance del cañón, pero Pinkie seguía sin entender las señas de sus amigas.

-¿que? ¿Por qué esas caras tan raras, si los bebés aun no nacen para verlas?- murmura Pinkie mientras se da la media vuelta y le da un coletazo a su cañón lo cual lo posiciona bruscamente de nuevo contra Ember y los huevos.

-¡guardia!- exclama Ember sobresaltada.

El grito de Ember hizo reaccionar a Pinkie, quien por fin comprendió su error, pero antes de que se disculpara, de la nada aparece un dragón que le quita el cañón a Pinkie, tumbándola en el proceso. Al caer contra el suelo con fuerza Pinkie rebotó como una pelota y soltó un sonido semejante al de un patito de hule. La dragona rosada no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente reaccionó.

-mil disculpas, lo siento- se disculpó la dragona rosada, pero en esto esta abre los ojos como platos y mira precipitadamente atrás de ella, y ve como el dragón se llevaba cargando su amado cañón.

-¡hey! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CAÑÓN!- exclama Pinkie mientras sale de la habitación cogiendo al dragón que le quito su cañón.

-iré con ella, no vaya a ser que se meta en problemas- murmura Applejack mientras salía caminando en cuatro patas, dado a que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar en dos.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación surge una explosión de confeti cosa que hace que Applejack y de paso también Rarity y Rainbow corrieran apresuradamente.

-¿Dónde lo escondiste?-

-no tengo la menor idea de que me están hablando-

-¡Pinkie!-

Escuchan Twilight y los demás desde la otra habitación, la princesa de la armonía suelta una sonría nerviosa ante Spike y Ember mientras comenzaba a sudar en frio.

-¡no te lo repetiré dos veces! ¿! Donde escondiste ese cañón!?-

Al escuchar eso, la ahora dragona lavanda también sale corriendo junto a Starlight. Fluttershy, al quedarse sola por no querer enfrentarse a uno de esos aterradores guardias, se quedó con Ember y Spike, sin embargo esta no supo si intentar romper la tensión con algún comentario agradable, pero en este momento no se le ocurría nada. Al sentir la mirada severa de Ember sobre ella, esta se asustó mucho e inmediatamente corrió para estar con las demás inmediatamente. La dragona amarilla soltó un alarido tenue de pánico, e inmediatamente al ver a Applejack se escondió tras ella mientras se tapaba los ojos aterrada, pues ante ellas estaba una pareja de dragones discutiendo con Pinkie.

-le pedimos su cañón por las buenas no nos obligue a…-

-ya les dije que se me cayó cuando ese otro dragón me empujó por la espalda-

-no es verdad, tenía el cañón aun cuándo se levantó-

-por favor, por favor, no peleen que no es rodeo- interviene Applejack.

-bueno, ¿y ustedes quiénes son?-

-Mi abuelo trabajo para el antiguo rey de este castillo y no recordamos haberlas visto por estos lugares-

-yo ni siquiera recuerdo que hayan aparecido en la gran migración de dragones-

-jeje, venimos del oeste- dice Twilight un poco nerviosa.

-¿enserio? Yo tengo parientes en el oeste y no creo que…-

-¡venimos de muy, muy, muy al oeste, casi es Este!- dice Starlight nerviosa.

-¿así, y por qué no las hemos visto antes?-

-¿ya les dijeron que venimos de muy, muy al oeste?- murmura Starlight nerviosa.

Los dragones se quedan pensado un rato- em, si me disculpan, creo que es momento de que lleve a nuestras invitadas a sus habitaciones, con permiso-

-déjenmelo a mí, yo me encargo de esto- interviene Rarity mientras se pone al frente de sus amigas.

-si no nos entrega ese cañón tendremos que encerrarla-

-por favor caballeros- dice Rarity interponiéndose entre los dragones- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-el problema es que esta pequeña dragona de color chicle-

-¡¿YO QUÉ?!-

-introdujo un arma en el salón de la señora dragón sin permiso, y tiene que entregárnoslas si no quiere que la encerremos-

-por favor caballeros ¿es un cañón de juguete? – dice Rarity con un tono educado.

-¡no es un cañón de juguete es mi cañón de fiesta!- exclama Pinkie Pie con cólera.

-la cosa es así de simple, o nos da el cañón o se va para el calabozo-

-muy bien, entiendo, Pinkie-

-¿si?-

-por favor cariño, dales tu cañón-

-nop-

-Pinkie-

-¡lo perdí! ¡Rodó por aquel oscuro y convenientemente largo e inclinado túnel!- señala Pinkie- ¡mejor que ellos vayan a buscarlo y me lo devuelvan!-

-¡señorita por última vez! ¡Yo vi cuando usted hizo algo para esconderlo!-

-¿vio donde lo escondió?- interviene Rarity.

-eh….. no…-

-¿y usted cree que puede esconderse un cañón de 100 kilos?-

-150- recalca Pinkie.

-¿crees que pudo ocultarlo en esas escamas rosaditas y ese cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño?- prosigue Rarity.

-eh… pues… no… no lo creo- dice uno de los dragones.

-¡pero yo la vi! ¡No sé cómo lo hizo! Es como si hubiera usado un tipo de magia-

-¿magia? Ojojojo- ríe la dragona blanca nerviosa- ¿pero qué ridiculez es esa?-

-¡Cierto ni que fuéramos ponis de colores que usaron un hechizo para parecer dragones!- exclama Pinkie Pie colérica, en eso Applejack le rellena la boca con diamantes para que no hablara más, mientras la dragona ámbar sonreía nerviosamente.

\- caballeros por favor- dice Rarity con un tono exhausto y suplicante- uf, por favor, somos de fuera, venimos desde muy lejos para venir hasta acá. Mis amigas y yo estamos un poco desubicadas por aquí, por favor, ¿no podrían ser un poco más tolerante con nosotras?- dice la dragona blanca mientras le giñaba el ojo al dragón, este comenzó a sudar en frio y aún más cuando Rarity inconscientemente ya como parte de su actuación comenzó a mover las caderas de forma muy sugestiva para ambos dragones. Finalmente, la dragona finaliza con una sonrisa y unos ojitos suplicantes que casi compran a los dragones.

-sí, quizás seamos tolerantes- dice uno de los dragones.

-mil gracias caballeros ahora…. ¿pero qué hace?- dice Rarity al notar como la cola de uno de ellos comenzaba a rodearla.

-seremos cariñosos si tú lo eres con nosotros-

-oh, gracias, pero no soy ese tipo de Po…. Dragona….- murmura Rarity mientras intenta separarse de este pero el otro la espera atrás y la toma por los hombros.

-¿Qué cosa dices? No te entiendo-

-no por favor…. Por favor, yo no soy de ese tipo….-

-¿a qué te refieres con que no eres de ese tipo?-

-jeje, oye, jeje tienes escamas muy suavecitas- dice uno de ellos mientras acaricia el lomo de Rarity cosa que helo a esta.

-¡no me toques así pervertido!- dice mientras intento abofetear al que la tocaba, pero se le escapo.

-oh, tiene buen carácter, siempre me gustaron así-

-oigan…. Por favor… chicas... ayuda….- suplica Rarity. Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban por interferir, pero en eso Spike se interpone entre los guardias y las chicas.

-Spike…- murmura Rarity como chillido.

-más respeto, es mi familia de quienes tratan- dice Spike mientras les quita a Rarity y la coloca tras él, Rarity inmediatamente se escuda tras el dragón, mirando a sus pretendientes un poco decepcionados.

-creo que mejor yo las escoltare a sus habitaciones- dice Spike y lentamente este retrocede y guía a las manes por los túneles de su seudo castillo.

-con permiso- dicen Twilight y Starlight.

-¡golpe avisa!- dice Rainbow Dash mientras apropósito empujaba a uno de los dragones para pasar.

-con su permiso cariño- Dice Rarity mientras con su cola le daba una bofetada al dragón que la manoseaba, esto por desgracia, llamo más la atención de aquel dragón.

Applejack no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a cubrir a Fluttershy mientras esta caminaba con los ojos cerrados, aferrada a la dragona color miel.

-con su permisito, buenas noches- dice Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente y con la lengua fuera como signo de victoria.

Spike guía a las manes hasta un salón especial que estaba un poco más organizado que la mayoría de los pasillos, ante ellos se encontraban 9 puertas de metal, de las cuales 7 se encontraban abiertas. Las manes se adentran al pasillo y se asoman por la puerta en donde encuentran una cama en cada habitación.

-em, hice todo lo que pude para volver sus habitaciones lo más acogedoras posible- murmura Spike con algo de timidez mientras las manes observaban sus habitaciones, las cuales se limitaban a algunos muebles secos de duro y frio diamante, un espejo grande en la pared y una cama que se notaba fueron hechos improvisadas-

-sé que no es mucho, pero no dispongo de tantos materiales por aquí- dice Spike un poco nervioso.

-oh Spikey Wikey, esto es….- murmura Rarity pensativa, queriendo decir un cumplido pero no se le ocurría nada.

-es suficiente para nosotras, no te preocupes- concluye Applejack.

-muchas gracias, Spike- dice Starlight.

-gra… gracias- dice Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa.

-bueno es hora de….- murmura Twilight.

-¡PIJAMADAAAAA!- exclama Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro- OH ESTO SERÁ TAN EMOCIONANTE, ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE, PRIMERO JUGAREMOS JUEGOS, LUEGO CONTAREMOS HISTORIAS ULTRA TÉTRICAS SOBRE PASILLOS OSCUROS Y CUEVAS COMO ESTAS Y LUEGO, Y LUEGO…-

-¡PINKIEEEEE!-

La dragona rosada se detiene de golpe en el aire y lentamente aterriza y se encoge en hombros.

-este no es un buen lugar para esto dulzura- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no?- murmura Pinkie con ojos de perrito.

-Pinkie, por favor, ya no hemos metido en suficientes problemas por hoy- bufa Rarity.

-sobre todo con esos dragones que querían cortejar a Rarity-

-no hables de eso Rainbow Dash- murmura la dragona blanca con irritación.

Pinkie comienza a reírse al recordar la situación y Rarity le encara y muestra sus largos dientes de dragón.

-¡no puedo creer que me metieras en este problema por tu cañón de fiesta!- murmura Rarity irritada.

-no iba a dejarles mi cañón, es una vieja reliquia familiar, lo tengo desde que todos me conocen como Pinkie Pie-

Rarity comienza a gruñir como un monstruo y pinkie suelta una risita nerviosa mientras se encogía a ras del suelo, aun con la mirada de Rarity contra ella. Entre Rainbow Dash y Applejack tuvieron que separar lentamente y sin dar movimientos bruscos a ambas dragonas para intentar parar con la tensión.

-malditos dragones, son pocos los educados y tiernos ¿verdad Spike?- dice Rarity un poco más calmada.

-bueno no puedes culparlos, para ellos eres una dragona muy atractiva- comenta Spike en voz baja.

-jajaja claro señorita perfecta, irresistible para los ceméntales de Equestria y como dragona para todos los que tengan escamas por pelaje- ríe Rainbow Dash y todas se echan a reír menos Rarity quien ya frustrada y molesta se dirige a su habitación para terminar con esto.

\- mañana será un largo día - murmura mientras estaba por entrar a su habitación, pero se percata de la mala calidad del colchón y demás cosas - creo que la noche será peor-

* * *

Applejack se encontraba recostada en la orilla de su cama, mirando en dirección al techo, observando con admiración algunas rocas que brillaban en la oscuridad sobre su techo semejándose a estrellas. La aún dragona ámbar se preguntaba en su mente si Spike se había tomado la molestia de colocarlas ahí o ya se encontraban en estas cuevas desde un principio. Cual sea el caso le gustaba mucho como estas brillaban en la oscuridad, su luz era tenue por lo que no eran ni de lejos molestas para poder conciliar el suelo, era un brillo suave y precioso digno de admirarse. Ella estira sus garras en la cama ya dispuesta a cerrar sus ojos para dormirse, cuando en eso está escucha un golpe en su puerta. El golpe fue seco y contundente, seguido de eso escuchó como alguien le llamaba a su puerta con golpecitos tenues e insistentes. La vaquera se levanta de su cama y se dirige lentamente hasta su puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con una exaltada Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura?- le pregunta la dragona ámbar.

-no puedo dormir, creo que alguien me está espiando-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-desde hace una hora escucho respiraciones desde mi puerta. Aghh, temo que sea un pervertido asechándome-

-¿pero qué dices Rarity?- murmura Applejack mientras se asoma por el pasillo sin ver ni escuchar nada- no hay nadie, seguro solo lo imaginaste-

-yo no imagino nada desde los 8 años, solo vestidos. Applejack alguien me está espiando lo sé-

-¿estas segura de eso?- suspira la dragona ámbar.

-muy segura, pero seguro ahora se ocultó o se fue, pero nada me asegura que no vuelvan – murmura Rarity con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-sé que parecerá un poco infantil pero…. ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?- pregunta Rarity, Applejack solo frunce el ceño- por favor, te prometo que te hare un repertorio completo de vestidos solo para ti…-

-no quiero nada Rarity, puedes pasar- suspira la vaquera.

-mil gracias- dice Rarity pero Applejack le detiene- em creí que…-

-solo quiero que me digas una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-em, bueno, ¡porque eres mi mejor amiga!- dice Rarity con una sonrisa, Applejack le mira seria- está bien, eres la yegua más fuerte y valiente de nosotras- dice Rarity con una sonrisa forzada y Applejack se le queda viendo con seriedad.

-aja- bufa la granjera.

-mira no quisiera asustar más a Fluttershy de lo que ya está, no conozco mucho a Starlight, Twilight ronca mucho y Pinkie habla dormida-

-tú también hablas dormida- murmura Applejack mientras se cruza de garras- ¿y Rainbow Dash?-

-la última vez que tuvimos una pijamada Rainbow Dash me tumbo de la cama 4 veces antes de que em cambiara a un sofá, sin mencionar que ronca todavía peor que Twilight y tiene el sueño muy pesado, por lo que no notaria si alguien entra de repente a la habitación, ¿tú me entiendes no?-

-está bien pasa- suspira Applejack.

-Mil gracias- dice Rarity mientras finalmente entraba.

Applejack echa un último vistazo fuera en el pasillo, al principio parecía no haber nadie pero al enfocar su vista en el fondo pudo ver una sombra moviéndose, la granjera arquea el entrecejo.

-son... ¿son ellos verdad?- pregunto Rarity temerosa.

Applejack no estaba muy segura, esa sombra no parecía la de un dragón, luego de esperar para ver si volvía a aparecer decide cerrar y atrancar la puerta.

-será mejor que descanses- murmura Applejack mientras se acerca una silla y se sienta en esta, donde se inclina y acurruca, usando su sombrero para taparle la vista. Rarity le miró confundida, pero pronto dedujo que le había cedido toda la cama por lo que se sentiría muy agradecida, pero al acostarse en la cama se daría cuenta que había alguien más, al principio se asusta y estuvo a punto de gritar, por suerte pudo contenerse, y al calmarse pudo ver que se trataba de Fluttershy quien también estaba durmiendo en esa misma cama. El susto inicial fue porque no la había reconocido en su forma dragón. Inmediatamente miró a Applejack para que le diera una respuesta.

-no la despiertes, me costó mucho trabajo que conciliara el sueño, no eres la única con pesadillas por este lugar- murmura Applejack por debajo de sus sombrero. A Rarity no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse y aceptar esto, y con el consuelo de que Applejack se quedara al pie de la puerta, así al menos ella sería la primera en enterarse en caso de que alguien venga.

* * *

Los dos días pasaron con total normalidad para las manes con excepción de uno que otro momento incomodo entre Rarity y los dragones que buscaban cortejarla o algo más, y Fluttershy que no podía superar del todo su fobia a los dragones, el tiempo transcurrió rápido, y había llegado el momento de que se fueran.

Las manes se reunieron frente al globo, donde esperaron a que el efecto del hechizo de Twilight pasara para recuperar su formar normal, con excepción de Rainbow Dash que le encantaba permanecer así (y disfruto tanto estar con esta forma retando a infinidad de dragones a carreras y competencias) y Pinkie que simplemente parecía darle igual, las demás manes estaban ansiosas por regresar a su forma normal. Cuando finalmente llegó el momento las ponis regresaron su forma original quieran o no. Spike se quedó a su lado esperando ese momento para finalmente despedirse de ellas.

-sí, finalmente, ya extrañaba mis preciados cascos... uj... están un poco irritados-

-aj, si como digas Rarity- murmura Rainbow Dash de mala gana.

-por fin, mi melena….. ¡ES UN DESASTRE!- exclama Rarity con un tono muy agudo y chirriante.

-me alegra que todas regresemos a la normalidad- suspira Fluttershy quien nunca se vio cómoda con esto de la transformación.

-muchas gracias Spike por tu hospitalidad- dice Starlight.

-muchas suerte- dice Twilight mientras abrasa al dragón que triplicaba su tamaño, pareciendo un bebe entre sus garras, Spike la abrasa fuertemente y la eleva en lo alto- jaja ya Spike bájame-

-je, te extrañare mucho, Twilight - es entonces que las demás ponis se unen al abraso emotivo.

\- regresaremos cuando tus bebés salgan del cascaron- dice Twilight- ¿no es verdad chicas?-

Las ponis lo pensaron por un momento, pero cada una de ellas inclusive Fluttershy asintieron, cosa que sorprendió a todas.

-¡eso es Fluttershy! ¿Ves?, sigue así y dentro de unos años ya no le tendrás miedo a nada- dice Rainbow Dash animosa.

-sí…- murmura Fluttershy mientras se encogía en hombros.

-siento que Ember no viniera a despedirse, estoy seguro que le habría gustado estar aquí, pero alguien se tiene que quedar en el nido- dice Spike.

-no te preocupes, lo entendemos-

-bueno, será mejor que me apresure, ella suele quedarse dormida cuando me demoro demasiado, es muy agotador para ella-

-¿Por qué no la suples por mucho tiempo?-

-ella no me deja suplirla por más de una hora por que dice que no se mantener la temperatura correcta, quise decirle que no le hará bien no dormir sus horas, pero no me escucha- suspira Spike.

-quiere que todo sea perfecto, no la culpo- dice Starlight con una sonrisa.

-pero de todos modos tienes que hacer que descanse más- dice Twilight.

-intentare hacer que me escuche cuando regrese- suspira Spike y todas ríen un poco.

Por ultimo cada una de las ponis se despidió de Spike por separado y una por una fue subiendo al globo. Cada una le dedico unas palabras despidiéndose de él y deseándole suerte y lo mejor por ser padre y que prometerían regresar para ver a sus crías al nacer.

Spike quiso regresar al castillo, pero algo en él le ínsito a quedarse posado sobre una roca mientras miraba como lentamente el globo de las ponis se elevaba y lentamente se perdía en la oscuridad de las nubes de cenizas.

Spike se queda reflexionando un poco sobre el tiempo que ha pasado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas, recordó sus tiempos en Canterlot y Ponyville, y una gran alegría y nostalgia comenzó a inundarle, un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla mientras se mantenía una ligera y emotiva sonrisa.

Miro una vez más al cielo, y el globo ya no estaba, se habían ido, y era momento de que el también regresara a casa cuanto antes.

* * *

No muy alejados del lugar, aun se encontraban las manes 6 sobrevolando las tierras de los dragones, Fluttershy se colocó esta vez una funda de almohada en la cabeza para sentirse segura del posible peligro que aun temía que les asechara, el resto de las manes estaban muy ansiosas por llegar a casa y felices por ver otra vez a su alguna vez pequeño Spike.

Twilight se encontraba sentada al borde de la canasta, observando cómo se alejaban del castillo de los dragones, atenta ante aquel distante punto morado que resultaba ser Spike, quien aún estaba hay viendo como ellas se alejaban. Con lágrimas de orgullo y una sonrisa de felicidad la yegua miraba atrás con alegría, mientras en su mente seguía despidiéndose de su querido dragón.

-jaja Rarity ¿Cuántos novios dragones conseguiste?-

-cállate, Rainbow-

-sí, jeje, creo que tuviste como 15 propuestas de matrimonio en estos dos días creo que es un nuevo record-

-Pinkie, por favor, cierren la boca o no respondo por mis acciones-

Starlight se acerca a Twilight un poco pensativa.

-¿crees que Spike siga pensando en nosotras cuando pasen 1000 años?- le pregunta para romper el hielo.

-claro que si-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-porque yo siempre lo tendré en mi corazón- sonríe Twilight aun con lágrimas en los ojos y Starlight le dirige una sonrisa y le abraza para consolarla.

-¡miren hay vienen unos dragones!- exclama Pinkie Pie.

-¡Nooooooo!- chilla Fluttershy.

-Pinkie por favor, no alteres a Fluttershy- le reclama Rarity.

-vuelan muy rápido- murmura Rainbow Dash seria.

Twilight se levanta y mira en dirección a los dragones.

-Demasiado… -

-¡CUIDADO!-

Igual que un relámpago un dragón atraviesa el globo de lado a lado, la canasta cae de súbito y se voltea haciendo que las manes caigan precipitadamente al abismo. Todo fue tan rápido que antes de que Rainbow Dash y Twilight intentaran emprender el vuelo y salvar a las demás, todas fueron apresadas por las garras de los dragones. La falta de oxígeno durante la caída hizo que la mayoría resultara inconsciente antes de ser atrapadas. Solo Rainbow Dash, y con algo de trabajo, Twilight y Starlight; pudieron mantenerse despiertas durante todo el camino.

Starlight estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes para liberarse del dragón que la apreso, pero Twilight le detuvo, temiendo que se puedan empeorar las cosas con esto y esperando que esto tenga pronto su explicación razonable. Sin embargo, algo que no pudo negar es que durante el camino, esta comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

Los dragones volaron precipitadamente y para su sorpresa regresaron al castillo de los dragones en donde todas las ponis fueron arrojadas contra el suelo, al pie de las garras de una dragona muy familiar. Twilight intentó mirarla pero uno de los dragones piso su cabeza y la obligo a quedarse en el suelo, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

Starlight estuvo a punto de actuar pero Twilight le gritó

\- ¡no espera!

Por un momento su estudiante se vio tentada a desobedecerla. El dragón que pisaba la cabeza de Twilight se aleja y permiten a Twilight levantar la cabeza para ver a quien tenía frente suyo.

Sorprendida, confundida y exaltada la yegua lavanda solo pudo nombrar a quien tenía en frente.

-Em... Ember….-

-AHORA RESPONDE- dice la dragona azul mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad mientras sus largos y afilados dientes se asomaban entre una mueca de gran cólera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exige saber Twilight exaltada y con miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-¡YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS!- exclama Ember mientras toma a Twilight por el cuello- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON CON ELLOS?!-

-de… ¿de que estas hablando?- dice Twilight con dificultad, la dragona azul azota a Twilight contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡DE MIS HUEVOS! ¡¿QUÉ LES HICIERON A MIS CRÍAS?!-


	2. Chapter 2

**El señor de los Dragones.**

 **Primer arco argumental: La Camada.**

 **capítulo 2: P** **risioneras**

* * *

 **Narrador omnisciente**

-buscamos en los restos del globo, no hay rastro de sus huevos- dice uno de los dragones, precisamente el que fue responsable de que el globo que llevaba a las chicas se estrellara abruptamente. Esas palabras resonaron en oídos de Ember, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar frenéticamente, y Twilight y las demás chicas, inclusive las que aún permanecían inconscientes comenzaron a presentar signos de sofocación y problemas respiratorios, el pecho de Ember comenzó a despedir un brillo rojizo, causada por una ráfaga de fuego que estaba siendo contenida abruptamente en su interior y era la causante del aumento de la temperatura.

-¡RESPONDE, QUE HICIERON CON MIS CRÍAS!- exige saber la dragona mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su boca al hablar despedía una llamarada igual que una caldera a punto de estallar. Twilight se sentía acorralada y muy confundida, quiso decir algo en su defensa pero al mirar los ojos encendidos de la enfurecida dragona se quedó sin palabras.

-¡nosotras no robamos tus huevos!- interviene Rainbow Dash quien notaba como Twilight se había paralizado, cosa que no era nada de extrañarse pues la princesa de la armonía literalmente estaba frente a un enfurecido monstruo que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la cabeza. Ember comienza a gruñir como una fiera, con su mirada bien puesta sobre Twilight.

-¡no la escuchaste! ¡Nosotras no nos llevamos tus crías!- exclama Starlight con desespero y miedo.

Ember escucha las palabras de Starlight, y suelta un gruñido chirriante, y su demoniaca mirada es dirigida esta vez contra las dos ponis, haciendo que por un momento ambas desearan también estar inconscientes como las demás, ahora ni siquiera Starlight se sentía con la confianza de poder defender a sus amigas de la furia de esta dragona, al perderse en la mirada oscura y llena de rabia de la presente.

-repitan lo que dijeron- dice con un tono serpenteante mientras les mostraba a ambas ponis sus largos dientes afilados y puntiagudos, ambas ponis sienten como pierden el aliento, literalmente al no poder respirar nada de aire por que el calor de las mandíbulas de la dragona terminaba absorbiendo el poco oxigeno presente en el ambiente.

-vamos, díganlo- prosigue la dragona mientras parpadeaba con un par contrarios de parpados y con su larga y puntiaguda nariz comenzaba a oler la esencia de ambas yeguas, buscando tal vez algún aroma que termine delatándoles.

Twilight entra en sí y nota como Ember estaba muy cerca de Starlight y Rainbow Dash, ambas ponis estaban apresadas por las garras de algún dragón, al igual que ella, cosa que no le permitirían moverse. Twilight quiso zafarse de las garras del dragón que le apresaba, pero este al notar como la yegua intentaba soltarse, este se aferró más fuerte a ella, llegando a apretar sus largas garras contra la suave piel de la princesa. Twilight no sabía qué hacer, podría intentar tele transportarse e ir por ellas, pero aunque pudiera hacer que los dragones suelten a Starlight y Rainbow Dash, los demás dragones aún tienen apresadas al resto de sus amigas inconscientes, no podía actuar precipitadamente, si fallaba había un alto índice de probabilidad de que alguna de sus amigas termine gravemente herida o incluso algo peor, tenía que pensar bien lo que aria, tenía que razonar con Ember.

-¡Ember por favor escucha!- exclama Twilight desde su sitio intentando llamar su atención. Ember aún permanecía ante sus amigas, dándole completamente la espalda- ¡Ember!-

Twilight quiso gritar más fuerte, pero el dragón que le apresaba comenzó a asfixiarle, y a apretarle fuertemente con sus garras, comenzando a provocarle algunas heridas mientras lentamente las largas garras del dragón se clavaban en su espalda pecho y costado., Twilight soltó un grito ahogado. Esto pudo haber seguido de no ser que Ember le hizo una seña al dragón que sostenía a Twilight por lo que este dejo de hacerle daño.

-¿ahora quieres hablar?- dice la dragona aun dándole la espalda a Twilight por un instante, y luego esta voltea lentamente y le suelta una mirada con sus ensombrecidos ojos rojos- habla entonces-

-¡por favor escúchame! ¡Nosotras no tomamos tus huevos! –

-¡quieres decir algo más que no hayan dicho tus amigas!- dice la dragona entre dientes.

-¡Te lo puedo jurar!-

-¡júralo por tus amidas entonces!- exclama Ember enfurecida mientras hace que ambos dragones levanten a las ponis, como si fueran simples muñecas.

-no lo hagas….- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿hacer qué? – sisea Ember mientras saca la lengua de serpiente.

-por favor, no les hagas daño….- suplica Twilight.

Ember le mira con inexpresividad, aparentemente evaluando que hacer con ellas. la dragona observa los ojos suplicantes y aterrados de Twilight, Ember hace una seña, y los dragones bajan a sus amigas.

-¿Dónde están mis crías?- repite Ember, esta vez con un tono inexpresivo.

-yo no lo sé, pero te juro que nosotras no lo hicimos… nunca lo arriamos- murmura Twilight intentando ser comprensiva con Ember para que esta confiara en ella.

-¿Dónde están mis crías?- repite Ember.

-te ayudaremos a buscarlas, solo… solo….-

La dragona cierra los ojos con fuerza, esta comienza a rechinar los dientes fuertemente mientras una llamarada comenzaba a brotar de entre su mandíbula.

-Ember…- dice Twilight temerosa, mientras sentía como el dragón comenzaba a encajarse sus garras otra vez, la poni soltó una mueca de dolor, pero intento resistirse sus impulsos por gritar.

-¡YA BASTA, YA BASTA, ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS CRIAS? ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS BEBES?!- exclama Ember alterada.

-NO... no lo sé Ember... por favor cálmate, nosotras...-

-¡YA CALLATE Y RESPONDEMEEEEEEEE!-

La dragona enfurecida estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Twilight, pero en ese instante surge un resplandor purpura y la yegua desaparece y el dragón que la apresaba cae de espaldas, bastante sorprendido y confundido por lo que paso.

Un nuevo resplandor surge tras ellas a una distancia un poco alejada, apareciendo dos figuras, una era Twilight, la cual se encontraba con varios cortes y moretones, producto de solo ser apresada entre las garras de un gran dragón, pero la otra poni era Starlight.

-¡Starlight pero que haces!-

-¡no viste que esa cosa te iba arrancar la cabeza!- reclama Starlight.

Twilight iba a proseguir con su regaño pero en eso esta se percató de algo.

-¡LAS CHICAS!- grita Twilight y tanto Starlight como ella ven como los dragones se llevan a las ponis al interior del castillo.

Starlight estuvo a punto de tele-transportarse otra vez para ir en su rescate, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera encender su cuerno para concentrar su energía, aparece ante ellos Ember escoltada por dos dragones de gran tamaño, sobrevolando sobre ellas. Ember les hace una señal, y ambos dragones arremeten contra ellas, Twilight y Starlight se tele-trasportan y reaparecen en sitios separados, pero no muy distantes, ambos dragones van por ellas, Twilight logra evadir al dragón que le seguía pese a estar herida, sin embargo el dolor de sus moretones y por sobretodo la falta de oxígeno pronto terminarían agotando a la yegua.

Ambos dragones atacan con fuego, Twilight se tele transporta, pero justo en el sitio donde aparece, Ember le golpea con su cola y la obliga a estrellarse contra las rocas, Starlight va a auxiliarle, pero ambos dragones escupen su fuego contra ellas, Starlight creo un escudo para proteger a ambas del ataque, pero el calor era demasiado intenso, y la cosa no terminaría hay, el calor hizo que Starlight perdiera pronto energía, Starlight quiso deshacer el ataque creando una cortina de humo como distracción para escapar, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tomar a Twilight y desaparecer, Ember aparece, la unicornio rápidamente disparo un potente rayo contra Ember el cual esta freno con su garra izquierda, recibiendo todo el impacto mientras volaba rápidamente contra las chicas, dejándole sin tiempo suficiente para desaparecer, Ember toma a Starlight por la cara, aun con esto, la yegua seguía disparando su rayó, por lo que la dragona azul de un movimiento brusco esta logra levantarla 7 metros en el aire, precisamente los 7 metros que ella media erguida y con los brazos extendidos en el aire y la estrella contra el suelo de roca, y la luz del cuerno de Starlight se apagó, y al retirar Ember su garra del rostro de la yegua esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y lo que era más preocupante, parecía no tener señal alguna de vida, no reaccionaba, no respiraba.

-¡STARLIGHT!- grita Twilight desesperada. Ember deja en el suelo a la unicornio y lentamente se acerca a Twilight.

-bien ustedes no saben nada, pero seguramente tus amigas sabrán algo, y con eso me conformo- murmura Ember con frialdad, Twilight miro aterrada a Ember, su terror era tal que por un momento pareció ver una sombra manifestándose a espaldas de Ember. Los dos dragones que se encontraban tras ella comienzan a acumular una ráfaga de fuego lista para incinerar a ambas ponis.

-¡NO ESPERA! ¡EMBER!-se escucha una vos desesperada, y antes de que alguno pudiera ubicar de dónde provenía, una figura morada arremete contra la dragona y la tumba contra las rocas.

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona : Spike.**

Miro sus ojos con asombros mientras me aferraba fuertemente a ella, no podía creerlo, no podía reconocerla, esos ojos, esos ojos rojo sangre, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué es esto? No parecía mi Ember, parecía una bestia, un monstruo enfurecido, de su boca emanaba lava ardiente, sus ojos contraídos se asemejaban a los de una serpiente, y no dejaba de sisear como una, su temperatura era intensa, podía sentirlo mientras estaba sobre ella. No podía reconocerla, y sentía que el cualquier momento esta me tumbaría y arrancaría los ojos por cómo me miraba; consiente de esto quise dirigirme a Twilight, vi lo herida que estaba y también vi a Starlight tendida en el suelo, la poni no se movía cosa que me dio un fuerte susto, consiente de la situación quise gritarle a Twilight que hullera, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, los dos dragones que resguardaban a Ember me apresaron y levantaron, cada uno de ellos era al menos 3 veces más grande que yo, por lo que no pude hacer nada. Uno de ellos coloco su garra contra mi boca, cosa que me impidió poder comunicarme. Sentía como me pisaban la cola, seguramente era apropósito pues podía sentir todo el peso de esos desgraciados sobre mi sensible colita.

-¡Spike!- hoigo guitar a Twilight.

Ember se levantó lentamente, ocultándome totalmente su mirada y dándome la espalda. Con la mirada intente buscar a Twilight, ella aún se encontraba en el mismo sitio pude notar los muchos cortes que esta poseía en su cuerpo, y temía que aunque pudiera hacer algo para entretener a Ember y sus dragones, ella no pudiera levantarse siquiera.

¿Dónde estaban las demás chicas? Rezaba por que estuvieran bien.

Los dos dragones me retorcieron los brazos con fuerza, casi podía percibir sus intenciones de desmembrarme hay mismo, ninguno dijo o hizo nada más, aparentemente estaban esperando a que ella les indicara que hacer con migo, seguro solo esperaban a que ella les diera el permiso de arrancarme las extremidades. Es entonces que Ember les hace una seña a los dragones y estos para mi sorpresa me sueltan.

-lleven a las ponis al calabozo con las demás - musita Ember mientras pasaba a mi lado como si yo no estuviera. Presencie como ambos dragones se llevaban a mis amigas, no podía estar más preocupado por Starlight, cuando ese desgraciado le levanto, la yegua parecía una muñeca de trapo, inerte y floja, comenzaba a temer lo peor. Quise interferir, pero sentí algo tomándome por la garra, miro y veo la cola de Ember sujetándome, pero no me apretaba con ánimos de lastimarme, sino al contrario, pude identificar en ella algo que posiblemente nadie más podría, por un momento pude imaginar a una pequeña asustada, por la forma en que me sujetaba e intentaba ocultar su mirada de todos, casi pude identificar una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

-¿los encontraste?- me pregunta ella con un tono inexpresivo.

Estaba muy molesto con ella, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sentía mucho resentimiento por ella, pero contenía mi cólera, sabiendo muy bien que no era el momento.

-no, no los encontré- le dije con un tono cortante, estaba molesto, pero cambien preocupado, después de todo también eran mis crías.

-sigue buscando- murmura ella.

-tu envía a tus dragones a buscar, yo voy a asegurarme que no hallas matado a mis amigas- le digo con un tono ligeramente enfurecido, en verdad quería gritarle, reclamarle por lo que se atrevió a hacer en mi ausencia, en verdad me dolía mucho esto, seguía sin creerlo, incluso entre toda mi cólera un sentimiento de duda comenzó a hacerse presente en mí, por el momento intente ignorarlo, pero era evidente que esto, me abrió muchos sentimientos.

Me dirigí hasta el castillo, apresuradamente, voltee atrás por un instante, y poder ver a Ember en el mismo sitio donde le deje, completamente inmóvil.

Es increíble que Ember actuara así, desde que la conocí hace 15 años, incluso en estos 5 que llevo viviendo con ella, nunca antes se me había presentado algo semejante de ella, ¿Qué le había pasado? Intento comprender su situación, pero por más que me esforzara, no podía dejar de sentir gran resentimiento contra ella por lo que se atrevió hacerle a Twilight y Starlight, antes de llegar a los calabozos donde tenían a mis amigas encerradas mi corazón no dejaba de latir por la preocupación ante el hecho de que ellas haya sufrido algo semejante a lo que le paso a Starlight o peor, y aun si ellas estuvieran bien, todavía está el hecho de que Starlight no lo estaba.

Al llegar, al principio no se me quiso permitir entrar y ver como seguían mis amigas, solo podía verlas desde la distancia de la reja principal que les separaba, resguardada por dos dragones que me hacían ver a mí como una pequeña cría, fácilmente podrían aplastarme de un solo pisotón como si nada, y no estoy muy seguro de que me pico en ese instante, pero no tenía miedo ni me sentía intimidado por ellos como normalmente lo seria, mi sentimiento de cólera y angustia era tal que no era yo mismo.

-ya le dijimos que a nadie se le permitirá entrar hasta que el señor de los dragones lo permita-

-¡mira y escúchame grandote, yo voy a entrar y ver a mis amigas de una forma u otra, y si no es por las buenas!- digo colérico mientras calentaba mis músculos, como si realmente pudiera hacer algo en su contra, ambos dragones me miraban inexpresivos, probablemente se les tenía prohibido hacerme daño, he visto a otros ser molidos a golpes por mucho menos, quizás era precisamente por ese algo en mí que sabía que no podían lastimarme lo que me daba el valor, o quizás realmente estaba enfurecido, no lo sé toda vía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ver a mis amigas. Desde la reja principal que era donde me encontraba junto a los guardias, únicamente podía divisar el largo y extenso pasillo de roca que llevaba directo a las rejas de las ponis, no podía ver a nadie, aunque me pareció escuchar la vos de Rarity quejándose, no estaba seguro si alegrarme o preocuparme por esto, pues podía ser interpretado de tantas formas.

Obviamente nunca me atrevería a comenzar una pelea con ellos, por más enojado que estuviera, no soy tonto, para ellos sería tan fácil como simplemente darme un tope en la cabeza y dejarme inconsciente, tenía que encontrar la forma de intimidarlos, o mínimo y más creíble persuadirlos, pero entre tanta alharaca y gritos creo que lo único que hacía era dejar de pensar. Pero es que no me era nada fácil mantenerme tranquilo, y aún más cuando las chicas comenzaron a llamarme, en verdad que estaba muy molesto y exaltado, tenía que hacer algo.

Finalmente por el pasillo de roca caliza, aparece un pequeño dragón de maso menos mi estatura, un dragón verde de crestas amarillas el cual yo conocía relativamente, no podía recordar su nombre creo que tenía que ver con magma, como sea, el punto era que este achichincle venia de parte de Ember, comúnmente usado por ella para dar mensajes a otros dragones aprovechando su velocidad en vuelo, la verdad nunca me callo muy bien que digamos por más que me recordara a Rainbow Dash, prefiero mil veces la poni.

Yo me cruce de garras esperando a que este les dijera a los guardias que me dejaran pasar, pero lo que diría seria precisamente lo contrario.

-¡diles a estos grandotes que me dejen pasar o si no!-

-lo siento mucho Spike, pero son ordenes de "el señor de los dragones" usted no puede pasar-

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?!-

-son órdenes de ella, y no pueden ser rotas-

-¿a no? Quiero hablar con Ember-

-lo lamento pero no se encuentra en el castillo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-salió, dijo que si usted no dirigía la búsqueda de sus crías, ella lo aria. Ahora mismo debe estar sobrevolando el castillo, buscando respuestas-

Por un momento guarde silencio, realmente estaba en una encrucijada, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que mis crías estaban perdidas, no sabía qué hacer, o como sentirme.

-quiero entrar al calabozo- dice con un tono serio, pero más calmado.

-son órdenes de ella, no puede verlas, si se rehúsa a obedecer, nos permitió usar la fuerza y encerrarlo-

-entonces enciérrenme-

-en otro lado, lejos de ellas, en verdad, debe agradecer lo suave con usted, cualquier otro ya lo habría colgado por blasfemó-

No hice más que gruñir mientras veía como este infeliz se retiraba como si nada, en verdad sentí muchas ganas de golpear a ese idiota, pero, no soy ese tipo de dragón, es entonces que una idea vino a mí, al recordar que Ember lo había usado para darme este aviso, pues yo también puedo dar un aviso y ellos no se darán cuenta, me retire de inmediato, tenía que escribir una carta para la princesa Celestia.

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona: Fluttershy.**

He de admitir que cuando desperté al principio tuve un poco de miedo…. Bueno, realmente… me asusté mucho, incluso tuve una crisis nerviosa, a diferencia de mis demás amigas, yo desperté cuando aún me estaban cargando por los pasillos del castillo; un inmenso y temible dragón me sostenía con fuerza, evidentemente me altere bastante, no grite, no podía hacerlo, se me dificultaba respirar, tal y como si se me acabara el aire, pero sin embargo tuve la fuerza suficiente para causarle algunas molestias a quien me tomaba, patalee, golpee, incluso solté un chillido semejante al de un ratoncito mientras luchaba por soltarme.

-¡YA ESTATE QUIETA PONI, O TENDRÉ QUE…!- escuche la atemorizante voz de aquel horrido dragón que me sometía, esto desde luego no termino ayudándome en mi estado, me altere aún más, no sé cuánto exactamente, me cuesta imaginarme como me veía, pero creo que si alguien hubiera tomado una foto y me viera probablemente me moriría de pena.

-¡Fluttershy, por favor cálmate!- escuche una voz muy familiar.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto torpemente, estuve a punto de calmarme al ver delante de mí a mi amiga, pero me aterraría al ver que también estaba sometida por otra de esas bestias, toda calma y reconforme que podría darme terminaron... de echo creo que me altere mucho más de lo que estaba antes.

-¡bueno, ya basta de una buena vez has algo con esa poni!- dice el dragón que sostenía a otra más de mis amigas, me quede sin aliento al ver que se trataba de Rarity y que se encontraba inconsciente.

-Fluttershy- dice Rainbow pero no le escuche en ese momento, yo seguí pataleando como un cerdito, solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón, resonaban tan fuerte y rápido que más parecía un zumbido, sentía los cascos helados, mis alas inicialmente paralizadas comenzaron a esforzarse por zafarse de los brazos de quien me sostenía. Debo admitirlo, estaba desesperada, realmente, estaba alterada, quería escapar, quería salir huyendo cuanto antes, deprisa, enserio, quería llorar como una niña, quería pedir auxilio, pero no tenía voz para gritar, era una pesadilla, quería que fuera eso, así al menos podría despertar, de echo por un momento, intente eso, intente despertar, pero al abrir mis ojitos solo regresaba a esta horrible pesadilla, no podía ser, no, no, esto era verdad.

-Fluttershy, por favor mirame, Fluttershy, ¡Fluttershy!- sigue diciendo Rainbow Dash.

-ya basta, has algo con esa yegua- exclama el dragón que retenía a Pinkie pie quien también estaba inconsciente.

Ante mi veo la gigantesca y horrida garra del dragón, el mismo que me sostenía, aparentemente quería taparme la boca o la cara, esta sería en mi la gota que derramara el vaso, no sé qué me paso, que me poseyó o que fuerza en mi surgió, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo estaba mordiendo la garra del dragón, con mis pequeños e inofensivos dientes de poni que no habían mordido nada más duro que una zanahoria cosida, esos dientecitos ahora estaban aferrados contra la garra de esta pobre criatura, debí de haberlo mordido con mucha fuerza en verdad, los dragones tienen escamas muy gruesas e invulnerables a muchos daños, y aun así, yo con mi mordida, creo que le cause mucho daño. El dragón se puso a gritar con gran cólera y dolor, pobrecito.

-¡mi garra, mi garra, alguien por favor quítenmela!- escuche los gritos desesperados de mi víctima, el dragón me soltó, pero yo no lo solté a él, de echo apreté con más fuerza, y mientras él me zarandeaba como un trapo yo simplemente me aferre con más fuerza. Ahora me siento un poco culpable, los demás dragones, en lugar de ayudar a su compañero, se comenzaron a reír de él.

-jajajaja, vamos, se dragón y enséñale quien manda-

-tu mami tiro tu huevo cuando eras chiquito ¿verdad?-

-jajajaja, pero qué crio eres, una pequeña potrilla te causa problemas-

Yo no soy una potrilla, de hecho, creo que soy la mayor entre mis amigas, o eso creo, realmente, creo que todas me tratan como la más chica, y ahora veo por qué.

-¡ya suéltamele!- exclama el dragón mientras sentía como me levantada en lo alto, no tarde en deducir que me estrellaría contra el suelo, es entonces que inmediatamente deje de morder al dragón y me aleje, sin embargo este aparentemente no lo vio a tiempo y golpeo su garra contra el suelo de roca, dura y concisa. El dragón soltó un grito muy fuerte, realmente se había lastimado, y no era para menos, del puro golpe contra la roca este había hecho un cráter, es muy probable que el mismo se haya quebrado los huesos de su pobre garra, realmente me siento arrepentida y culpable por su sufrimiento, ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, en ese momento, no podía pensar muy claro, me encontraba contra un rincón, muy asustada, no quería que ningún otro me tocara, no dragones, no por favor.

-¡FLUTTERSHY, VUELA RÁPIDO!- escucho finalmente la voz de Rainbow Dash la cual hace clic en mí, uno de esos dragones estuvo a punto de tomarme, pero inmediatamente abro mis alas y vuelo como nunca, pase precisamente por debajo de sus piernas a tal velocidad que hice que perdiera el equilibrio, era tan grande y pesado que sin duda provocó un retumbar muy fuerte. No sabía qué hacer, de hecho, ni siquiera comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo volé, volé, volé tan rápido como mis alas me lo permitían ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía pensar claro, no podía, realmente no podía hacerlo, estaba tan asustada, que seguramente hubiera seguido, hasta que alguien me agarrara, y así fue precisamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir, dos colosales dragones, incluso más grandes que los que tenían a mis amigas y a mí, estaban hay, no tuve tiempo, tenía que evadirlos, y eso hice, rápidamente acelere mi vuelo y los sobrepase por encima, quizás lo hubiera logrado, no lo sabré, aun así, si hubiera salido, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí , pero, cuando pase por encima de ellos, me distraje, al ver que uno de ellos sostenía a Twilight, y el otro a Starlight, ambas, estaban malheridas, fue solo una milésima de segundo, lo que me llevo a bajar la velocidad, fue suficiente, para que uno de ellos me golpeara con su cola, evidentemente perdí el control de mi vuelo y me golpee contra el muro de roca, dolió mucho, pero no tanto como me dolería descubrir lo que le había pasado a más adelante.

El dragón que me golpeo inmediatamente me tomo con su inmensa garra, era tan grande que yo parecía un ratoncito en comparación, con su solo puño cerrado, él podía envolverme perfectamente con sus largos y monstruosos dedos, nuevamente mi cuerpo se paralizo.

Cuando entre en sí, pude haber vuelto a provocar todo ese alboroto, pero esta vez, algo en mi me detendría, ver el estado de Starlight, quien literalmente estaba a un lado de mí, pues el dragón que me apreso era el mismo que el que tenía a mi amiga. En todo el camino por estos túneles, yo no despegue mi mirada de ella, intente buscar algún signo que me indicara que aun estuviera con nosotros, cosa que pues, no era tan fácil, solo podía valerme de mi vista y oído para poder identificar algo, nada…. Por un momento, parecía que no tenía ningún signo percibirle, no movía los ojos ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo…. Ni siquiera parecía que respirara, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, miro a Twilight buscando respuestas, ella está sostenida por el otro dragón, ella también mostraba barias heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo pero aún estaba consiente, y su mirada, me reflejaba todo lo que esta sentía, se veía impotente, derrotada, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué nos están haciendo esto? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no me atreví a decirlas, no por el momento, con esos dos dragones observándonos. Baje la mirada con sumisión y comencé a llorar. Llore todo el camino, mientras nos introducían en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de esta montaña.

El dragón se detuvo bruscamente, aparentemente había llegado con los demás, todos se mofaban del primer dragón que me retuvo por haberme dejado escapar de una forma tan ridícula, todos se burlaban de él, ahora no podía sentir lastima por él, ya no, mi mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa, lentamente, sentía como mi miedo comenzaba a desvanecerse, y convirtiéndose en otra cosa. En ese momento no había prestado mucha atención, pero era un calabozo, enorme, las rejas poseían púas y pinchos entre los barrotes, y en sí, solo era cuevas, pero entre el pasillo había un largo rio de lava, el cual, hacía de este sitio un verdadero ornó.

Cada una de las chicas, fue colocada en una celda diferente y apartada las unas de las otras, mientras el dragón que me tenía parecía buscar mi celda, pude notar que Pinkie y Rarity aún estaban inconscientes, Applejack se encontraba al pie de su celda, su expresión era semejante a la mía cuando desperté... claro antes de darme cuenta que quien me apresaba era un dragón, no comprendía lo que pasaba, y francamente yo tampoco.

El dragón abre una jaula pequeña, y hay introduce a Starlight, literalmente este la aventó contra la cueva, su cuerpo parecía un costal, no se movía, solo resonó con fuerza al caer, un golpe seco y sin señal alguna de que aun ella este….

El dragón cierra su celda, como si aún fuera capaz de arrastrase para escapar, ya no lo resistí mas, en verdad, me estaba enfureciendo.

-¡OYE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!- le reclamo al dragón.

-cierra la boca poni- dice el dragón con desinterés.

-¡no tu cállate!- exclama mientras, no sé cómo en verdad, me solté de las garras del dragón y me coloque directamente contra su rostro y me mire con bastante seriedad.

-¡no! ¡Tú escúchame jovencito! ¡¿Crees que porque mides 10 metros de alto y tienes dientes tan largos como lanzas tienes el derecho para tratarnos así?!-

-em yo… yo…- musita el dragón intimidado.

-¡jajaja, no que muy machote!- se empiezan a burlar algunos.

-¡USTEDES CÁLLENSEEEEE!- grito molesta, y todos los dragones cierran la boca y me miran con algo de asombro- ¡AHORA VAN A HACER ESTO, NOS VAN A SOLTAR A MI Y MIS AMIGAS, O USTEDES!-

-no podemos….- me dijo el con un tono muy atemorizado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-solo seguimos ordenes pequeña…. Señorita….-

-¿y?-

-¡no podemos soltarlas, son órdenes del señor de los dragones!- intento encararme, pero francamente no pudo intimidarme en ese momento, sino todo lo contrario, solo logro incrementar mi cólera.

-¡con que son ordenes ¿eh?! ¡Entonces si el señor de los dragones te ordena tirarte de un poso ¿lo arias?!-

-eh… técnicamente si…. Debería hacerlo, por favor no se enoje con migo… solo seguimos ordenes, y no podemos…-

-¿y qué fue lo que les ordeno el señor de los dragones?-

-no… (El dragón traga saliva) nos ordenó que encerráramos a las ponis en el calabozo-

-¿le dijo algo más?-

-em... no… no dijo nada mas-

-¡bien! ¡SI NOS VAN A TENER AQUÍ ENCERRADAS VA A HABER UNOS CAMBIOS ENTONCES!-

El dragón se me queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos.

-¡primero, nos tendrán a todas en una jaula conjunta, grande, y lejos de ese rio de lava. Busquen pilas de heno o colchones de calidad. Nos traerán agua limpia y vendas, medicamentos, y todo lo que se me ocurra pedirles!-

-em…-

-bajo las palabras del "señor de los dragones" estarán cumpliendo-

-si pero…-

¿y bien?-

-¿no cree que pide demasiado?-

Tomo la cabeza del dragón, y lo obligo a voltear en dirección a Starlight.

-¿vez eso? Te lo voy a dejar así, aun no sé si este con vida, pero si mi amiga no sobrevive, no te lo perdonare, ni a ninguno de ustedes- dijo con severidad mientras observo a los demás dragones- ¿entiendes lo que te digo?-

Le miro a los ojos fijamente, y este trago saliva mientras se encogía en hombros.

-¿y bien?-

-si...-

-¡¿si qué?!-

-si señorita….-

Todos los dragones y mis amigas me miraban con la boca abierta, realmente, em, no sé qué pensar ante esto, estaba tan exhorta que tarde en darme cuenta de esto.

-¿y ustedes?- digo dirigiéndome a los demás.

-¡si señorita!- dice todos al unísono.

Los dragones cumplieron con la mayorías de las cosas que les pedí de inmediato, buscaron una celda grande en la que primeramente nos introdujeron a Starlight y a mí, rápidamente corrí con ella y trate de encontrarle signos, su corazón aun latía, pero era muy lento, y su respiración, era poco persivible, pero estaba ahí, aún estaba con vida, aún estaba con vida, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante esto, pero no era momento de ponerme sentimental, tenía que hacer algo, inmediatamente, me dispuse a revisarla, tenía que darme prisa.

Al poco tiempo, el resto de mis amigas también fueron traídas a esta celda con migo, en un principio todas me dieron felicitaciones y ánimos por lo que había echo,

-¡muy bien echo Fluttershy!-

-bueno quizás si hubieras presionado un poquito más, creo que hubieras logrado hacer que cuando menos nos sacaran de este calabozo-

-¡wow, wow, wow, en verdad me sorprendiste, nunca espere que lograras superar de esta forma tu miedo por los dragones, en verdad wow, wow, wow, jajajaja!-

-creo que uno de ellos hizo su vergüenza frente a los demás jeje-

-uj ¿encerio? que desagradable-

Realmente intente ignorar todo lo que me decían, sé que no está bien ignorar lo que tus amigas te dicen con tanto aprecio, Pinkie incluso me llego a abrasar, pero tuve que apartarla bruscamente, realmente me siento arrepentida de eso, pero no sentía que era momento de festejar, no ahora, Starlight estaba realmente mal, y parece que mis amigas, también se percataron de ello, aparentemente, apenas habían entrado en cuenta del estado de Starlight, realmente no les culpo, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que le paso. Pronto toda la alegría que mis amigas expresaron, se extingio, pude ver en sus ojos como un sentimiento de cólera e impotencia empezaba a predominar en ella, y no era para menos, no es momento de festejar, aun somos prisioneras y una de nosotras probablemente….

Esto era terrible, solo la revise un poco, tenía múltiples moretones, y muchas sangra estancada en todo su cuerpo, identifique algunos huesos rotos y desviados en el toracs pude identificar al menos, con solo palmar su pecho pude identificar de tres a cuatro costillas rotas, su cuello, estaba demasiado desarticulado, temía que si no la trataba con el suficiente cuidado, podría romperle el cuello sin querer, si eso pasaba ella... no, no quiero pensar en eso, no, no quiero.

¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy doctora, solo e curado a varios animalitos, pero no es suficiente, podría intentar reacomodarle algunos huesos, pero sin nada de apoyo técnico, estaría atendiéndola a siegas y podría empeorar aún más su estado.

-¡tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!- exclame asustada.

-aquí no hay hospitales- murmura Twilight con tristeza, no puede ser, esto no podia ser posible… aun si nos dejaran en libertad, estamos muy lejos de Equestria, todo dependía de mí, si no hacía algo pronto, Starlight morirá dentro de poco.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? creo que está claro que las cosas están realmente mal ¿Fluttershy lograra salvarla? ¿Starlight llegara a sobrevivir? ¿Qué hará Spike al respecto? Y lo más importante ¿Qué paso con las crías de Ember?**


	3. Chapter 3

**El señor de los Dragones.**

 **Primer arco argumental: La Camada.**

 **capítulo 3: Desesperación.**

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona: Ember.**

La vida suele dar vuelcos inesperados, en lo personal nunca creí llegar a relacionarme con alguien como Spike, supongo que mi padre tampoco lo esperaba, pero bueno, la vida nos trae sorpresas, el seguramente nunca se habría esperado que yo llegara a ser algún día su sucesora, nuestro estilo de gobierno es muy diferente al de los ponis, nosotros no contamos con una monarca seudo inmortal que está al frente del reino por siempre, los dragones poseemos una expectativa de vida considerablemente larga, un par de miles de años quizás, pero somos muy pocos los que llegamos ancianos y los que llegan a superar los diez mil años son de respetar, tampoco somos parecidos a los grifos que poseen un sistema más generacional, donde los hijos del comarca son los que poseen la batuta, entre nuestra raza aquel que nos gobierna, es el más apto, más fuerte e inteligente de nuestra raza, peleamos por el poder cuando llega el momento, una competencia por ver quién se queda con el cetro, mi padre solía contarme historias donde hacia milenios la competencia por obtener el poder era mucho más sanguinaria a lo que me llego a tocar en su momento, se dicen historias de feroces luchas encarnizadas por llegar al cetro, luchas sin igual en las que al final siempre resultaban en pérdidas de muchos de los nuestros, cosa que sin duda, provocó que nuestra raza disminuyera considerablemente, quizás por eso el señor de los dragones de hace 5 generaciones cambio las cosas antes de dejar el cetro, y al ser una orden, así se quedó, cambiando las luchas a muerte por una amplia carrera de obstáculos.

Fue precisamente ese día el que conocí a Spike, un pequeño y aunque siempre me dio pena decirle, tierno y esponjado dragón purpura de crestas verdes, bueno eso es algo que solo se quedó en mis pensamientos, realmente nunca incluso ahora, me avergüenza decirle ese tipo de cumplidos, eso sí se puede llamar cumplido, pero que tiempo ha pasado, evidentemente era un dragón muy joven, aunque denotaba en su ser cierta madures que incluso le hace falta a muchos dragones adultos, en sus ojos mire una calidez y bondad sin igual, algo que ningún otro de los de nuestra raza posee.

Yo estaba reacia a colaborar con él, yo quería llegar hasta el final por mí misma, todo con tal de llevarle la contra a mi padre y demostrar de lo que era capaz yo sola, pero más tarde que temprano termine aceptando que no lograría llegar yo sola, pese a mi determinación y fuerza, he de admitir que en aquel entonces era bastante inexperta, y eso se me restregaría en la cara. Tuve que hacer a un lado mi orgullo y formar equipo con él, al final, ganamos, o mejor dicho el gano, el obtuvo el cetro antes que nadie, se había convertido en el nuevo "señor de los dragones" pudo ser grande, pero no quiso ese poder, no lo quiso, en su lugar me lo entrego a mí y así yo obtuve en poder.

Sin embargo el poder no lo es todo algo grande paso, algo que estuvo fuera de mi control, y por poco termina con migo, Spike fue el que me ayudo al final, me ayudo a salir adelante…. Desde entonces no pude sacarme la imagen de la cabeza de aquel humilde y pequeño dragón que no deseaba nada, mas que el bien estar del mundo. Nuestra raza es caracterizada por ser un símbolo de la codicia pero Spike me enseño que podíamos ser más que eso. El tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con él, ya había crecido y yo también.

Estos últimos años, no puedo negarme que fueron los más felices que tuve, al tenerlo a mi lado, realmente los dragones no creemos en la institución que representa el matrimonio, y aunque ya anteriormente han habido parejas de nuestra raza la verdad es que no es algo tan conocido o practicado entre los nuestros. No sé cómo Spike me convenció pero de alguna forma logro organizar una pequeña ceremonia donde en palabras de el mismo nos habíamos unido por siempre, realmente esa experiencia fue muy extraña para mí, estuvieron algunos dragones presentes, muchas caras de los de nuestra raza y uno que otro poni, je, aun me da algo de risa recordar lo incomodas que estaban las ponis con los nuestros, fue una noche especial, eso sí he de admitirlo, muchos estuvieron presentes, menos una cara que lamentablemente ya no podría ver otra vez… mi padre… desgraciadamente ya había muerto para entonces, odio pensar en eso… es muy doloroso.

Todavía recuerdo esa noche, Spike me confecciono un velo echo con pétalos de flores, era muy hermoso, me decía que me veía bonita, eso era lo que él me decía, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y aun ahora no logro evitarlo al recordarlo, es uno de esos recuerdos que me traen tanta felicidad. Spike fue un apoyo muy importante para mí en ese tiempo, pese a que nuestra raza no creía en esta cosa del matrimonio, realmente estaba dispuesta a quedarme con él por toda la eternidad.

Cuando tuvimos a nuestros queridos huevos, fue en definitiva el día más feliz de mi vida, fue un poco sorpresivo debo de admitirlo, algo en mi sabía que iba a pasar, pero no tan pronto, de mi interior salieron 4 huevos moteados, los corazones de mi vida, fruto de mi persona y Spike, nuestras preciadas crías, tan pequeñas y delicadas, redonditos y lizos, tibios como un atardecer, cada uno más precioso que cualquier tesoro, ni la mayor beta de rubís de fuego, oro o cualquier otro tipo de joya superaría la belleza misma de mis preciadas crías.

El primer día que los tuvimos fue un poco gracioso, ambos estábamos muy asustados y sorprendidos, especialmente Spike, realmente el parecía no comprender lo que pasaba, parecía un bobito, pero cuando lo comprendió, se asombró demasiado, perdió incluso el habla, casi parecía que se iba a ahogar con su propia lengua, y tuve que ayudarlo a no atragantarse.

Rápidamente forme un nido con nuestras mejores joyas, e intente recordar lo que me decía mi madre sobre como incubar una camada, estaba un poco asustada y nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que los huevos de dragón son capases incluso de ser incubados por el corazón de un volcán sin afectar gravemente al pequeño, sabia de la resistencia del cascaron ante el calor, pero aun así esa primera semana parecía que se me había olvidado todo, y mantuve una temperatura regular y baja para empollar a mis crías, creo que no lo hice bien esos primeros días, pero pronto logre mantener una temperatura óptima para que mis pequeñines pudieran desarrollarse lenta y seguramente, sentía que todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Cuando uno de los cascarones comenzó a moverse me comprometí a concluir yo misma con esto, dar toda mi dedicación y empeño, estaba emocionada, incluso un poco impaciente, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero tenía que ser así, tenía que seguir lo que mi madre me había enseñado.

Tomo demasiado tiempo, habían pasado ya 7 meces desde que había empezado a empollarlos, y aún faltaba más tiempo, evidentemente esto termino por agotarme demasiado, no estaba dispuesta a dejar mi nido en ningún momento, pero lamentablemente, en momentos tenía que hacerlo, Spike en esos momentos me relevaba, él se encargaba de mantener tibios a nuestras crías cuando me ausentaba brevemente, sé que el intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero simplemente, el ver como este calentaba a nuestros pequeños, me parecía demasiado, no sé, sentía como si no fuera capaz de mantener la llama en la temperatura correcta, su extraño fuego verde me llamaba la atención en momentos, y no sé qué pasaba en mí, pero no toleraba que él se quedara por mucho tiempo calentando a nuestros pequeños, por lo que siempre le obligaba a retirarse demasiado pronto, para regresar a mi lugar, él siempre me decía que debía descansar, pero yo no quería hacerle caso, sentía que mis crías eran lo más importante, y por eso me mantuve en mi postura, apenas dormía un par de horas, era todo lo que consideraba necesario, y de echo me parecía mucho tiempo un par de horas.

En esos meces Spike cuidaba de mí, él era el que me alimentaba, me daba de comer directo en la boca, al principio me era un poco incómodo, me sentía como una bebe, pero por otro lado, tampoco quería dejar de abrazar a mis pequeñitos. En momentos Spike se recostaba a mi lado, seguramente para intentar ver los huevos, casi siempre los tapaba con una de mis alas para así mantener el calor, Spike seguido me insistía que quería verlos, no quería descubrirlos muy seguido, tenía que ser precisa con la temperatura y Spike en ocasiones no parecía entender eso. Sin embargo pese a esto, realmente nunca podía negarme a no mostrarle nuestras crías cuando me lo pedía, son sus hijos después de todo, no podía negarme, lo que si es que solo le permitía verlas por un periodo de tiempo muy corto y no dejaba que intentara tomar uno de los huevos solo por el capricho de verlo, odio que tomen mis huevos y los volteen y sacudan como si fueran balones, casi siento como si los fueran a dejar caer, sé que Spike nunca aria eso, pero de todos modos, siempre persistía en mi ese temor, no sé, quizás era un poco sobreprotectora, pero ¿y eso que? son mis crías después de todo.

Fueron mi mundo, durante esos 7 meces me mantuve protegiendo a mis crías y desde ahí pude ser testigo de cómo se desarrollaban lentamente desde dentro, cuando estaba oscuro y yo usaba mi fuego para calentar a mis pequeñines, podía verles a través de sus cascarones, eran tan pequeños, podía ver claramente las sombras de lo que serán mis pequeñines, incluso aunque no le dije a Spike principalmente por que mostrarle significaría exponer a mis crías, pero podía ver la forma que tendría cada uno de ellos, podía distinguir perfectamente las alas de mis pequeños que yacían en el interior de los dos cascarones lavanda, incluso, aunque no estaba realmente segura, me parecía que ellas dos serian niñas, podía divisar sus pequeños cuernos, sus delicadas cabecitas inclinadas, tocándose la nariz con sus garras y la punta de su colita. El cascaron de color rojo de manchas negras, la silueta que pude divisar era un poco más prominente que los demás, para ser pequeño tenia cuernos un tanto largos, y no estoy muy segura pero creo que tenía una cola del tipo lanza, jeje podía apostar lo que fuera a que este sería un baroncito, mi pequeño niño no sé por qué pero sentía que se parecería mucho a mi padre, si es así estaba considerando en ponerle su nombre, pero la verdad aun no estoy segura de nada. Y el último cascaron, verde de manchas azules, fue el que me causo más problemas y temores, por un tiempo temí que este fuera a perderlo, este fue el que más tardo en mostrar signos de desarrollo, realmente me asusté mucho cuando podía ver la silueta de los demás y no podía distinguir el interior de este; suele haber casos de crías que nunca llegan a formarse, por lo que son consideradas simplemente desperdicio, he oído de casos donde las crías que no resultan son devoradas por los padres, no quería pensar en eso, no me rendiría, seguí manteniendo calientes a mis pequeños con mi llama, y siempre era a él al que le daba directamente con mi fuego para intentar incubarlo, por meces me mantuvo al filo de la angustia, hasta que finalmente, pude ver al fin, una pequeña figura finalmente formándose dentro. Ese día me emocione demasiado, estaba que daba tumbos desde mi nido, Spike creyó que ya estaban naciendo, terminaría decepcionado al ver que no era así, pero aun así noto mi buen humor, y estuve más feliz que nunca, quizás demasiado porque ese fue el día que Spike me pidió permiso de dejar traer a sus amigas ponis aquí a mi reino, ya antes me lo había pedido, y aunque le decía que si, al final nunca las traía porque ellas no podrían acercarse a nuestro reino, por mucho tiempo me mantuve reacia a retirar las tropas que resguardaban el castillo, pero ese día, me sorprendió tan contenta y alegre, y sin pensarlo mucho acepte…. Acepte… acepte a que las trajera… acepte a retirar los dragones que resguardan nuestro castillo... ahora me arrepiento de eso…. Me arrepiento….

Antes de esa visita mi vida parecía perfecta, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, era la soberana de los dragones, podía tener todo el oro y joyas que pudiera desear, tenía una pareja la cual quería mucho, y cuatro hermosos huevos de los que al menos tres de ellos pronto eclosionarían, no podía estar más feliz, pero la vida es una malnacida y tarde o temprano te abofetea con fuerza y te obliga a reaccionar, y para cuando lo haces, ya estás en el fondo del abismo.

Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas ni los finales felices, y pronto la verdad me golpearía con fuerza, la realidad es cruda y cruel, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora cuando al despertar de una breve siesta, y mirar a mi querido nido, ya no estaban, mis crías, mis preciadas crías. Alguien se las había llevado.

Se suponía que solo sería una visita, solo una reunión familiar para Spike, se suponía que solo vendrían y se irían, pero ya no están, mis pequeñitos, ya no están, alguien vino y se los llevo, alguien vino y se fue con ellos mientras yo… en un momento de cansancio, cerré los ojos por 10 minutos ¿Quién pudo haber entrado sin que me despertara? Ningún dragón es tan silencioso, en una ocasión incluso me desperté cuando Spike que es más pequeño que muchos otros dragones entro al cuarto, desperté apenas dio sus primeros pasos dentro de nuestro cuarto, incluso él se asustó un poco al escucharme gruñir, admito que soy un poco irritable cuando me despiertan, quizás le asuste un poco. Quien sea el que entro, era muy pequeño, quizás tanto como un poni y sabia precisamente lo que hacía, sabía bien que hacer y cómo hacerlo, y no fue detectada por mi escolta, quien más pudo entrar sin ser detectado ¿un unicornio? O quizás una pegaso, ambas pequeñas y sigilosas, quizás todo el grupo de yeguas que vino. ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Aun si no fue alguna de ellas, seguro es alguien que sabía de su visita, sabía que no habría tantos dragones resguardando mi castillo, y probablemente, sabía que en momentos cortos suelo quedarme dormida, es demasiado conveniente el que mis hijos desaparecieran tras su llegada.

Tres días enteros han pasado desde que mis crías desaparecieron, y siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad completa. Tres días buscando debajo de cada roca, cueva o rio de lava de mis tierras, y nada, no encuentro nada en ningún sitio, no puede ser ¿Cómo pudieron haber desaparecido? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?! ¿Dónde están? Es la única pregunta que me hago, es en lo único que puedo pensar, es lo único que tengo claro, quien sea el desgraciado que se atrevió a entrar a mi nido y llevarse a mis preciadas crías, a mis pequeños bebés lo pagara caro, todavía no estoy segura como pero yo misma lo hare pagar si les hizo algo, desátate el infierno sobre todos... mis pequeños ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde están mis bebes?!

Spike no lo entiende, no parece entender el dolor que esto me produce, mi corazón, siento como si fuera a quebrarse, no sé cómo es que se pone a defender a esas ponis cuando nuestras crías están perdidas en las garras o cascos de cualquier imbécil ¿Qué pasara si los perdemos? ¿Qué pasara si nunca llego a encontrarlos? ¡No! Los voy a encontrar, así tenga que incinerar el mundo entero encontrare a mis crías.

Tenía demasiado sueño, no puede ser ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en dormir cuando mis pequeños aún están perdidos? Me sentía demasiado frustrada, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza me daba vueltas, estoy cerca de cumplir tres días en los que no he dormido nada, y antes de eso apenas reposaba los ojos por un par de horas al día, me avergüenza decirlo, pero necesito dormir, necesito descansar por lo menos un poco.

Los dragones que me escoltaban se percataron de mi cansancio, no podía seguir buscando con ellos, al menos, no por el momento, necesitaba regresar cuanto antes y reposar un poco.

Camine tambaleándome hasta el castillo, uno de los dragones se encontraba observándome como caminaba con bastante dificultad, en eso este me ayuda a proseguir, y junto a otros dos que me escoltaban me dirigen a mis aposentos para que pudiera descansar. Como odio esto en verdad, como lo detesto, no puedo concebir el hecho de que sea tan débil, debería estar ahí afuera, debería seguir buscándolos, pero mi debilidad es inminente, quizás no sea tan fuerte como se supone, vergonzoso, tomando en cuenta mi título, estoy segura que mis padres hubieran aguantado un poco más, es más, estoy segura que mis padres nunca hubieran permitido que nadie entrara al nido, nunca hubieran dejado que nadie que no sean ellos los toque, demonios, siento un fuerte ardor en mi garganta, y no es mi fuego el que me lo provoca, también me duele la cabeza y me pesan los ojos, no pudo aguantar más, necesito tirarme y dormir un poco.

Esperaba descansar, llegar solamente a mis aposentos y dormir un poco, pero no, al llegar a quien encuentro es a Spike, sentado en la sima de mi cama de joyas, cruzado de garras y mirándome severamente, desgraciado, yo debería ser el que le viera así.

-¿los encontraste?- digo con un tono inexpresivo mientras le miraba, el muy sínico me responde negando con la cabeza- ¿piensas ayudar a buscar o te quedaras hay sentado?-

-te ayudare a buscar cuando sueltes a mis amigas- me dice el con severidad, ese tonito suyo solo me enfurecía más, pero por el momento intente guardar la compostura, aunque no pude evitar soltar humo de mis fosas nasales.

-serán soltadas cuando encuentre a mis crías- suspiro finalmente, mientras sacudía la cabeza, no podía permitir que notara que estaba cansada, no podía mostrar debilidad ante el, no ahora, comúnmente es solo con Spike con quien siempre me abría, pero ya no, ya no quiero eso, quiero a mis crías, es lo único que quiero.

-¡Ember! ¡¿Qué te has vuelto loca?! ¡ellas nunca tocarían a nuestras crías!-

-ellas son las únicas que pudieron acercarse tanto a nuestra camada, después de ti, ellas fueron las únicas que me vieron dormitar, fueron las únicas que notaron mi cansancio, ¡y que conveniente que apenas se van mis bebes desaparecen!-

-Ember, sé que estas muy preocupada por nuestras crías pero debes entender-

\- ¡¿preocupada?! ¡No solo estoy preocupada! ¡Estoy mucho más que eso! – le exclamo alterada, no pude contenerme, realmente estaba enfurecida, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como el fuego no dejaba de emanar de mis mandíbulas. Evidentemente Spike se quedó callado ante mi última reacción, seguramente le asuste mucho no lo culpo, realmente estaba colérica y no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer si llegaba a enojarme un poco más. Trate de calmarme un poco, al menos, controlar mi ira para no descargarla toda sobre él, no quería eso, por más que su actitud e indiferencia me causaran molestia, seguía queriéndolo, y seguía siendo el padre de mis bebes.

-vete de aquí- le digo con un tono más calmado pero que aún denotaba mi cólera.

-Ember, no me iré de aquí-

-¿hasta que suelte a tus amigas? Pues no lo hare-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que ellas no lo hicieron?-

Es entonces que busco entre las joyas y saco un pequeño cofre el cual había usado para guardar algo que encontré, cuando buscaba desesperadamente a mis crías torpemente entre la montaña de gemas y diamantes, no las encontré desgraciadamente, pero si encontré algo. Tome el cofre que en mis garras era más una cajita en comparación, y de este saco lo que vendría siento lo único que dejo el ladrón antes de escapar con mis bebes, un rastro de pelaje, pelaje rosado y con un olor muy peculiar.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmura Spike con seriedad y desconfianza.

-¿Qué crees que es?- le digo con seriedad- es lo único que encontré cuando desaparecieron-

-es pelo-

-pelaje- le corrijo- de la piel de un poni-

-ellas no fueron-

-¿a no?-

-este pelaje tiene un olor muy peculiar, ¿azúcar tal vez? Y curiosamente entre tus amigas, una de ellas tiene un olor a algodón de azúcar y aún más convenientemente, es rosada-

-Pinkie Pie nunca…-

-siempre has dicho que es la más impredecible de las tres ¿o no? Realmente tenía pensado interrogarla primero, antes de buscar torpemente por los alrededores, en verdad no sé cómo te hice caso a ti, en lugar de seguir la opción más obvia-

-¡Pinkie Pie podrá ser impredecible, si, podría actuar sin pensar, pero nunca aria nada que le causara daño a nadie!-

-eso lo sabremos dentro de muy poco tiempo, cuando me recupere, será ella la primera que interrogue, y te lo advierto, si no me dice lo que quiero por las buenas, tendré que buscar otros medios-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-es lo que tengo que hacer Spike, lo siento, pero algo me dice que ellas están estrechamente relacionadas con lo que se me hizo, y si tu amiga rosa no dice nada, seguramente las demás lo aran-

Spike estaba colérico, lo pude ver en sus ojos como estos se ensombrecían, me dolía demasiado, no me sentía bien gritándole, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, realmente estaba enfurecida con todo esto, no podía evitarlo, no podía.

-no podre convencerte de que ellas no fueron las que se los llevaron ¿verdad?-

-hasta no encontrarlos- suspiro exhausta, no quería seguir discutiendo, no quería más peleas, sentía como mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez que nos gritábamos mutuamente. Me recuesto finalmente sobre mi cama de diamantes, ya no podía aparentar más que no estaba cansada, no pude evitar soltar un bostezo.

-¿al menos me dejaras verlas?- me dice Spike con inexpresividad, yo lo miro desde mi cama con seriedad, el pequeño dragón se mantuvo firme al pie de mi cama, mirándome con la misma mirada, aparentemente no se iría hasta tener una respuesta.

-si vas a interrogarlas, al menos debes dejar que yo lo haga primero ¿no crees?- prosiguió, yo me guarde mi respuesta, realmente no estaba convencida de esto.

-no dejare que lastimes a las chicas-

-no puedes amenazarme Spike-

-no es una amenaza, solo te digo que si algo les pasa, puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre-

Esas palabras de Spike me hicieron temblar por un momento, realmente no quería perderlo, si nunca encontraba a mis bebes, él es lo último que me queda, ya perdí a mi padre, no quería perderlo a él también, realmente supo donde golpearme, no podía resistirlo, pero no podía dejar que notara que logro herirme, tenía que seguir mostrándome fuerte y que no me rendiría por nada. pero, no pude hacerlo, estaba demasiado herida, comencé a sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a desbordar de mis ojos, demonios... no podía dejar que me viera así-

-¿estás bien Ember?-

-¡vete ya Spike! quiero... quiero... quiero estar sola-

-no hasta que me respondas-

-está bien ve a ver a tus amigas, interrógalas o como le llames, solo déjame sola-

Me coloque de espaldas para evitar que lograra verme, oculte mi rostro, no quería que me viera así, me quede recostada hasta que pude escuchar como finalmente él se retirada y finalmente me dejaba sola.

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona: Twilight**

Es increíble lo rápido y fácil que pueden cambiar las cosas, en un momento puede ser el día más alegre de tu vida, y al momento siguiente esa felicidad simplemente se extingue, solo se requiere de algo tan simple, un solo cambio, un error, un descuido, algo tan sencillo puede terminar con tu felicidad más rápido de lo que crees.

Aquí me encontraba yo, tratando de ayudar a Fluttershy a salvarle la vida a Starlight, mi primera y más grande estudiante, está ahora ante mí, al borde de la muerte. Estos últimos tres días fueron muy desesperantes angustiantes y fríos para nosotras, encerradas en esta celda, sin poder hacer gran cosa para poder ayudar a mi estudiante.

Fluttershy se esfuerza por mantenerla con vida, ella no despierta, apenas y si está respirando. Ante la falta de recursos tuvimos que improvisar, tuvimos que hacer de todo para poder ayudarle, Fluttershy y Rarity lograron persuadir a algunos dragones para que nos proporcionaran de ciertos elementos como vendas, algunas tablas incluso un material semejante al yeso, trabajamos por horas, entablamos uno de los cascos de Starlight así como su cuello e intentamos enderezar su espalda, ante estos movimientos, ella reacciono por única vez, solo para gemir del dolor, el que estuviera vivía era un alivio, pero el que solo pudiera sentir dolor era muy preocupante.

Me siento impotente, el no poder hacer nada por mi estudiante, el no poder hacer nada por una de mis amigas, es algo muy desesperante.

-¡por que no derribamos la reja, sé que podemos contra todos los dragones!- exclama Rainbow Dash colérica, al igual que yo también estaba desesperada.

-no creo que sea buena idea Cariño- murmura Rarity con tristeza.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Somos 6 contra un puñado de dragones!-

-ya no son tan pocos, desde lo que paso con Ember, hay muchos más dragones en los alrededores, no podríamos ni llegar a la puerta de salida- murmura Applejack.

-Starlight no lo lograría Rainbow- murmura Fluttershy, quien con ayuda de un respirador improvisado que armamos con una bolsa y una manguera le ayudaba a Starlight a respirar, ella estaba tan delicada que sin eso no podía ni respirar por su propia cuenta.

-no lo lograra tampoco si nos quedamos aquí-

-tenemos que esperar a que Spike actué- digo yo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Spikey Wikey no nos defraudara, él nos ayudara a salir- me acompaña Rarity.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? ¿Qué pasara si ella no sobrevive esta noche?-

-Rainbow por favor…. Mientras demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Starlight se mantendrá con nosotras… es muy fuerte-

-pero Fluttershy, no podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo, Twilight tienes magia ¿no? ¿Por qué no la usas para hacer algo?-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-no lo sé…. ¿Qué hay de los elementos?-

-son demasiado poderosos, no podemos usarlos contra los dragones… eso solo empeorarían las cosas-

-podríamos escapar-

-o podríamos causar una guerra-

-no podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo, por el bien de Starlight, por el bien de todas, no podemos seguir aquí- dice Rainbow entre dientes.

-los elementos no pueden ser usados con rabia en nuestros corazones, eso solo los envenenarían y nos perjudicarían a nosotras- le intento explicar, pero no estoy segura si Rainbow Dash me comprendió, esta simplemente fue a parar en un rincón, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Pinkie Pie sentada, mi amiga, aquella poni rosada que siempre rebozaba de alegría y gran energía, ahora yacía hay sentada en un rincón con la mirada completamente ensombrecida, tapado por su larga melena, aquella melena que alguna vez fue esponjada y alborotada ahora era lacia y caída, reflejando su estado de ánimo completamente, ella también estaba muy preocupada y mortificada por Starlight, como todas. Parecía que no había lugar para la alegría en nosotras.

-Pinkie… em… Pinkie- se escucha la voz de Fluttershy, la poni rosada voltea la cabeza levemente- ya se me cansaron los cascos ¿podrías bombearle aire a Starlight mientras reviso como siguen sus heridas?

La poni rosada únicamente asiente con la cabeza y lentamente se acerca hasta Starlight y toma el lugar de Fluttershy, tomando la bolsa y comenzando a bombearle algo de aire a la unicornio inconsciente.

-Twilight, ¿puedes levantarla un poco? Necesito ver cómo sigue su espalda-

Yo asiento y uso mi magia para levantarla con mucho cuidado y delicadeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Starlight, Fluttershy inmediatamente se asoma por debajo, desde mi lugar lograría ver como la espalda de Starlight, deber sido un color lavanda comenzaba a oscurecerse, incluso llegando al punto de ennegrecerse, sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, era la sangre, la sangre que se estaba estancando en su espalda.

-puedes bajarla- me dice Fluttershy con el mismo tono inexpresivo. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta al solo pensar en que tal vez mi amiga no pueda lograrlo esta noche, así era como me sentía cada vez que veía como las sombras se extendían en los túneles, eso era lo que nos indicaba el oscurecer en estos lugares.

Fluttershy prosiguió a revisar su pulso, coloco su casco sobre la muñeca de Starlight y en voz baja comenzó a contar los segundos, hasta llegar al minuto, en eso esta baja con cuidado la muñeca de la unicornio, y se dirige a mí.

-ven con migo Twilight- me dice ella con un tono sombrío, yo le sigo hasta una esquina un poco apartada de las demás chicas.

-su corazón palpa a menos de 30 latidos por minuto- me explica Fluttershy, luego guarda un momento de silencio para tragar saliva- supongo que sabes que lo normal es…-

-mínimo 50 latidos…-

-cada vez su corazón se debilita más, cuando todo esto empezó, el primer día, su corazón palpitaba a 70 por minuto gracias a la conmoción inicial... pero... desde entonces, lentamente fue reduciendo su ritmo cardiaco, ayer palpitaba a menos de 40, si esto continua…. Si su corazón palpita a menos de 25, ella… su cuerpo no solo dejara de recibir oxígeno, si no que sus músculos cardiacos… podrían detenerse… y no volver a palpitar-

Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta, no podía resistirlo, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas rápidamente. Por impulso volteo a ver a Starlight rápidamente, Pinkie aún se encontraba a su lado suministrándole oxígeno. Rarity y Applejack se encontraban a su lado. Intente contener mis lágrimas, no quería que las demás me vieran llorar. Fluttershy me cobija con su ala.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Fluttershy?-

-no lo sé… ¿segura que no podemos usar los elementos?-

-no podemos usarlos para escapar…. y aunque pudiéramos... quizás Starlight no resista el viaje...-

-no me refiero a eso, quizás podamos usarlos para curarla-

Me le quede mirando por un instante, Fluttershy parecía decirlo enserio.

-no lo sé…. Los elementos… poseen demasiado poder… podríamos terminar empeorando las cosas… dices que su corazón está muy débil ¿no?… los elementos podrían terminar fulminando su corazón-

-¿no hay forma de que podamos controlarlo?-

-no estoy segura.. nunca escuche algo semejante... si los usamos, actuaríamos a siegas... y eso no es bueno, si nos equivocamos... ella podría...-

Comienzo a alterarme, y una duda se planta en mi ¿podría ser?-

-lo entiendo… solo fue una idea, lo siento- murmura Fluttershy con tristeza- ¿segura que no podemos usarlos?-

-nunca antes usamos los elementos para curar… ni siquiera sé si puedan usarse para eso, sería muy arriesgado-

-entiendo...-

Fluttershy me da la espalda y regresa con Starlight, relevando a Pinkie pie, la cual rápidamente le dejo su lugar, Pinkie se veía muy triste, esta no parecía la misma de siempre, Applejack al notar lo mal que se encontraba se le acercó y le abraso para consolarla, Pinkie se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de Applejack, pude escuchar como esta sollozaba en los cascos de Applejack.

Me siento en el suelo rendida, y me puse a pensar en lo que Fluttershy y Rainbow me habían dicho ¿usar los elementos para curarla? ¿Sería eso posible? Sería muy arriesgado para ella, usarlos en Starlight en ese estado sería el equivalente en darle una descarga eléctrica de un desfibrilador contra un pequeño ratón, podríamos curarla, tal vez, pero es más probable que terminemos matándola en el acto, tenía que pensar, pero no tenía tiempo de eso, si es verdad lo que dice Fluttershy, tal vez ni siquiera logre sobrevivir esta noche, me sentía muy presionada, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba hacer algo pero ya.

Me recargo contra la pared e intento pensar en una solución, una que no involucre ningún peligro, pero lamentablemente, cualquier decisión que tome posee sus respectivos riesgos, por donde sea que le vea ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¡finalmente!-

-ya era hora-

-¡Spikey Wikey!-

-¡Spike!- escucho nuevamente la voz de Pinkie Pie emocionada, después de tanto, yo inmediatamente reacciono y volteo tras las rejas, en efecto era el, mi querido Spike, finalmente había venido. Rápidamente Spike se apresuró ante nuestra celda, la cual aún estaba cerrada, Spike me miro con preocupación, se veía muy conmocionado, es entonces que recuerdo que yo también estaba lastimada, tenía barias cortadas que apenas habían cicatrizado, así como varios moretones, pero entre tanta angustia, simplemente me había olvidado de eso.

En eso el dragón mira en el interior de la celda, aparentemente buscando a las demás, y al ver a Starlight, notaria como este siente un vuelco en el estómago.

-Twilight… chicas…- murmura Spike con un nudo en la garganta- ¿están bien?-

-nosotras sí, pero Starlight, necesitamos sacarla de aquí-

-¡Spike tienes que ayudarnos!-

-¡Spike, Spike, Spike por favor!-

-sácanos de aquí-

-chicas, chicas, a callar, por favor- les calla Applejack. Todas guardan silencio, incluso yo.

-lo siento… pero… no puedo sacarlas de aquí aun… Ember…-

-dile a esa Ember que nosotras nunca, nunca, nunca, no, nos acercaríamos a tus huevos... oye eso no suena tan bien o ¿verdad?-

-¡Pinkie!-

-eso intento, pero ella no me escucha-

-pero sabes que nosotras no fuimos ¿verdad?- digo temerosa, pues al ver la mirada de Spike le note algo molesto, cosa que me preocupaba.

-sé que ustedes nunca arian algo que pudiera lastimarnos- me dice Spike mientras desde la reja intenta alcanzar mi mejilla, al principio creí que intentaría acariciarme para relajarme, pero en realidad se acercó para secar mis lágrimas..

-Spike por favor, llévate al menos a Starlight, llévala a un hospital en Equestria- suplica Fluttershy.

-si… no te preocupes por nosotras… ayuda a Starlight, Spikey Wikey- le dice Rarity.

Spike se queda callado por un instante, aparentemente estaba pensando muy seriamente.

-Twilight… ¿aun puedes usar tus poderes?- me pregunta el, lo que me sorprendió, es que lo hiciera en un tono realmente bajo que apenas pude escuchar.

-si pero… Spike… - le digo preocupada.

Spike suspira, aparentemente un poco molesto. Él se separa de la reja y mira en dirección a la puerta donde estaban los guardias, yo miro por el borde de la reja, y noto como le estaban observando. Spike se pone firme ante la reja, mostrando una expresión malhumorada y luego sorpresivamente golpea la reja con fuerza exaltándonos a todas.

-ahora, díganme ¿DÓNDE ESCONDIERON A MIS CRÍAS? – exclama Spike con un tono severo.

-S… Spikey….- murmura Rarity sorprendida.

-¡RESPONDAN!- exclama este agresivamente, cosa que termino intimidándonos aún más, sobretodo porque nos mostraba sus largos dientes. Las chicas se asustan por el comportamiento agresivo de Spike, noto como Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se abrasaban fuertemente por el miedo, y como Rarity miraba incrédula a Spike, ninguna de nosotras se esperaba que el actuara así de repente. Es entonces que el dragón nos giña un ojo y todas nos miramos confundidas.

Vuelve a golpear la reja para aparentemente intimidarnos, deja caer algo que cae ante mis cascos, yo lo miro confundida, es entonces que miro al frente y veo a los dragones que veían a Spike, y es entonces que Spike se pone delante de mí, tapándome, mientras seguia apartemente amenazándonos, miro a Spike a los ojos, y noto como este me señala con la mirada el pergamino. Yo lo tomo con mis cascos, el pergamino aparentemente era un hechizo, sin embargo, no lo leí inmediatamente, porque antes había notado algo más, reconocería esa letra en cualquier sitio, sabía perfectamente de quien era…

-Princesa Celestia…- murmure sorprendida, Spike me sonrió.

-¡SI NO ME RESPONDEN EMBER TRAERA A LOS DRAGONES MAS GRANDES Y SE ENCARGARAN DE HACERLAS HABLAR!-

Spike golpea una vez más la reja y se inclina para estar a mi altura.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN PEQUEÑA PONI?! SABEMOS QUE USTEDES LOS TIENEN- grita este y luego me susurra -sigue las instrucciones, ella te espera-

* * *

 **Ember realmente esta destrozada y desesperada por encontrar a sus crías, ¿creen que logre llegar a ellas? y lo que es mas importante, ¿quien fue el que entro y se los llevo? Quien sea seguramente no la pasara bien cuando Ember lo encuentre, ¿no creen? Díganme que les pareció, que sus opiniones me ayudan mucho para seguir con esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El señor de los dragones.**

 **Primer arco argumental: La Camada.**

 **Capítulo 4: El baño de oro.**

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona: Twilight.**

Spike me miro con seriedad, en sus ojos había un destello que nunca antes había visto en él uno lleno de determinación y severidad, casi como si se comunicara por medio de su mirada. Es entonces que comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-más les vale que se apresuren o la próxima vez será Ember quien venga y no será tan amable con ustedes-

Rápidamente comencé a leer el pergamino que Spike había dejado caer a un lado de mí. Al principio no podía creer lo que el pergamino decía, y seguía confundida como todas mis demás amigas, con respecto a que estaba pasando. Tardamos un momento en comprender cuales eran los planes de Spike, y en ese momento sentía mucha más estima por mi querido dragón. En el pergamino que la princesa Celestia nos había enviado con ayuda de Spike era muy claro para mí, ella fue muy precisa con lo que decía.

 _Mi querida y leal estudiante, estoy al tanto de todo lo que han tenido que pasar tú y tus amigas en aquellas tierras. No hacen falta más explicaciones Spike me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo acontecido, sé que ahora mismo están encerradas en una cueva y también estoy al pendiente del estado de Starlight._

 _Tuvieron mucha suerte de que fueran dragones quienes les encarcelaron, pues ellos no tienen medios para bloquear sus poderes, al menos no del modo más sencillo y menos brutal. El que puedan hacer uso de su magia es una buena noticia para vosotras pues me será mucho más sencillo el poder sacarlas cuanto antes._

 _Necesito que pongas mucha atención Twilight, a continuación deje la descripción de un hechizo avanzado de tele transportación, sé que podrás realizarlo, yo te ayudare con eso, guiare su camino de regreso, solo estate atenta a cuando nuestros poderes se conecten y yo hare la parte más difícil, por favor Twilight apresúrate, antes de que a esas bestias hagan a un lado su consideración hacia ustedes._

 _Aprende el hechizo de memoria si es necesario y destruye esta nota para que si alguno de esos dragones entre, no sepa que planean hacer, Spike me mantendrá informada en caso de que algo salga mal._

 _Mucha suerte mi leal estudiante._

Me llamo un poco la atención que en su carta se refiriera a mí como "estudiante" siendo que ya hace muchos años que no me llamaba así, aun cuando en varias ocasiones yo me refiero a ella como "maestra" en ningún momento me había vuelto a llamar así… hasta ahora.

A continuación venia el encantamiento que debía elaborar yo misma para poder hacer el puente entre ambos puntos para poder salir de inmediato. Inmediatamente me dispuse a leerlo en silencio para tratar de memorizar cada párrafo, no estaba muy segura si funcionaria, pues técnicamente estaría soltando un hechizo a ciegas, pero debía tener fe en mi maestra para poder lograrlo. Repase el hechizo barias veces, era algo complicado de realizar, pero era algo que podía hacer sin problema gracias a mi nivel actual, solo requería de enfocarme en presentir el poder de mi maestra. No estaba muy segura de cómo lo iba a realizar ella, su carta decía que ella aria la parte más difícil del hechizo ¿Qué seria?

-Los estamos esperando- murmura Spike cruzándose de garras, yo me le quedo mirando. Esas palabras las dijo para que los dragones pensaran que se refería a él y Ember esperando nuestra confesión, pero yo sabía que se refería a que la princesa Celestia ahora mismo estaba lista y esperando a que yo haga mí parte.

Me costó al principio algo de trabajo el poder concentrarme, en la cabeza tenia tanto que no me era nada sencillo enfocarme en el hechizo de tele-trasportación. Me preocupaba mucho que pasara con Spike luego de que nos fuéramos del lugar y él se encontrara solo para afrontar los problemas en que se metería tras nuestra huida. Sin embargo no era mi única preocupación, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, también estaba Starlight, apenas respirando. No podía hacer nada, si nos quedamos más tiempo ella podría haber muerto, no había de otra, teníamos que escapar ahora.

Spike se quedó observando, tapando con su cuerpo el resplandor de mi cuerno, incluso en un momento en que la luz de mi magia se desbordo, Spike escupió una llamarada contra el techo y golpeo la reja para disfrazar ese descuido mío.

-¡apresúrense! ¡Ya hablen!- exclama este mismo.

Cerré los ojos y me obligue a concentrarme, tomo algo de tiempo pero finalmente sentí la conexión con mi maestra de la que me hablaba en su carta, y todas se dieron cuenta de ello cuando la magia de mi cuerno cambio de color tomando el color y esencia del aura dorada de mi maestra. Podía sentir como la magia de mi maestra me jalaba pero aún estaba presente en el lugar. En la punta de mi cuerno se creó una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual sentía que podía hacer crecer o disminuir de tamaño a voluntad, este debió ser el hechizo que ella decía, para desaparecer junto a mis amigas solo debía hacer crecer la esfera y yo tendria el último movimiento.

Spike asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que todo estaba listo, y ahora todo dependía de mi para terminar con esto.

-ven con nosotras- murmure con un nudo en la garganta, Spike me negó con la cabeza levemente.

-¡Necesito volver con mi esposa ahora, no tengo su tiempo, ya después ella vendrá!- dice con un tono brusco, como si quisiera que los dragones que estaban al final del pasillo le escucharan y no sospecharan y al mismo tiempo decirme el por qué no podía quedarse. Esto me destrozaba el corazón tener que dejarlo, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ambos sabíamos que las cosas debían ser así.

-Spike…. Cuídate- murmure con ojos en las lágrimas.

-la ira de Ember no es contra mí- dijo con severidad, casi como si quisiera decirme o aclararme que las únicas en peligro ahora somos nosotras para que este más tranquila.

No tenía otra opción, me dolía mucho tener que dejar a Spike, pero él tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo ahora que los guardias no están mirando -mi esposa me necesita, nos veremos después ponis- dijo finalmente, golpeando con fuerza la reja haciendo que esta retumbara

-Adiós- dijo con un tono brusco pero casi podía sentir disfrazada por esa falsa ironía la dulzura de mi pequeño dragón.

-¿Twilight?- dicen mis amigas, y una de ellas coloca su casco sobre mi hombro, aunque estaba demasiado triste y enfocada en ver como Spike se retiraba de la prisión como para percatarme de quien se trataba. Cuando finalmente lo perdí de vista, es que reaccione. Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos y volteo en dirección a todas las chicas.

-Todas reúnanse a mi alrededor, y cuando les diga, cierren los ojos y contengan la respiración-

Cuando me asegure de que todas estábamos reunidas, respire profundamente, e hice que la pequeña esfera que se encontraba posando en la punta de mi cuerno, finalmente se activara, creando de este modo, una burbuja de energía que se expandió y nos envolvió a todas. Cuando la burbuja alcanzo cierto tamaño, de inmediato me precipite contra Starlight y la abrase con fuerza para no soltarla.

-estarás bien, resiste por favor- le susurre mientras usaba el resto de mi concentración y poder para crear un segundo escudo que solamente la envolvía a ella, puesto que al final de las instrucciones del hechizo también la princesa Celestia me hizo una última mención.

 _Para cuando logres concretar la burbuja es más que seguro que te encontraras muy agotada, lo más ideal hubiera sido que te ayudara tu estudiante en esto, creando un escudo secundario que les sirviera para amortiguar el viaje, pero dado a su condición, debes procurar (y esto si es importante) que crees un escudo sobre ella el más fuerte que puedas. No tendrás fuerza para envolverlas a todas, así que enfócate en ella (y si hay alguien más herido) es importante que mantengas en el centro de la burbuja, el viaje es turbulento y podrías empeorar considerablemente su estado. Ten mucho cuidado._

Cuando la burbuja se volvió turbulenta mis amigas corrieron a aferrándose a cómo podían a mis hombros, cascos delanteros y traseros e incluso mis alas. Apretándome con fuerza.

El destello se volvió más potente mientras la esfera seguía orbitando, aun no habíamos desaparecido, aún no había comenzado, apenas se estaba concentrando el poder para realizar esta hazaña.

-¡qué está pasando!-

-¡viene de la celda de las ponis!-

-¡apresúrense!-

Todas sentimos como el suelo retumbaba, y aunque el exterior aún era difuso, vimos como una colosal garra aparecía y arrancaba de raíz los barrotes de nuestra celda.

-¡¿pero qué cosa es esto?!-

-¡¿pero que hicieron las ponis?!-

-¡no puede ser!- escuchamos antes de sentir como algo golpeaba el escudo que se había creado a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Twilight hay que irnos ahora!- grita Fluttershy aterrada.

Yo inmediatamente miro por encima de nosotras, y veo como por encima de nuestra burbuja se creaba una especie de agujero negro.

-¡ya casi es momento! ¡Todas cierren sus ojos y contengan la respiración!- grito con fuerza.

-¡Applejack tápale los ojos y la nariz a Pinkie!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¿yo que?- dice Pinkie algo distraída antes de que Applejack se le abalanzara.

Sentimos un nuevo retumbar, fue un golpe dado con mayor fuerza que hizo estremecer la burbuja entera, pero esta aun mantuvo su forma.

-¡todas prepárense!- grito con fuerza y todas aguantamos la respiración, mientras el hoyo que estaba por sobre nosotras termino absorbiéndonos y sentimos de repente como algo nos jalaba con brusquedad hacia el interior del infinito. Fue una experiencia muy diferente a cualquier tele trasportación que haya tenida, en esta pude sentir como si algo me estrujara y luego me estirara como si fuera un chicle, una sensación muy desconcertante y hasta aterradora, solo comparable a lo que sentí cuando entre en aquel espejo que me llevo a otro mundo. Sentí (y creo que todas mis amigas también) como mi cuerpo entero se retorcía, se estiraba, comprimía daba vueltas por un remolino de energía que aunque fue en si un viaje muy corto, aun así cada segundo se sintió casi eterno.

No nos dimos cuenta de cuando termino, hasta que ante mi apareció la princesa Luna y los guardias reales quienes nos recibieron.

En un principio todo era muy confuso, mi primera incertidumbre era ¿Dónde estaba la princesa Celestia? La respuesta a esa pregunta se respondió tan pronto distinguí la diferencia entre la punta de mis cascos y la dureza del suelo. La princesa se encontraba sentada en su trono, con una expresión bastante agotada, estaba sudando, y se notaba como le costaba respirar.

-princesa….- dije mientras trate de avanzar hacia ella, pero casi de inmediato tropecé torpemente y hubiera caído de no ser porque Luna me detuvo. La cabeza me daba vueltas todavía, y apenas podía mantenerme en pie yo sola.

La princesa Celestia lentamente voltio a mirarme observándome con seriedad, por un momento creí que estaba molesta con migo, sobre todo cuando ella levanto su casco y señalo en mi dirección.

-dense prisa, lleven a esa poni a la enfermería cuanto antes- ordena la princesa mientras señalaba a Starlight, quien había olvidado por un momento, estaba detrás de mí.

-¡si princesa!- exclaman los dos guardias reales mientras con mucho cuidado, levantaban a Starlight y se la llevaban en una camilla que ya tenían preparada. En un principio quise seguirles pero aún estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder avanzar de mi lugar, y evidentemente estuve a punto de volver a tropezar, de no ser otra vez por Luna, quien esta vez me obligo a sentarme sobre el alfombrado, ante la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿alguien más está herida?- pregunto la princesa con serenidad.

* * *

 **Narrador primera persona; Ember.**

En el interior de mis aposentos me encontraba yo, rezagada en un mar de oro fundido, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, metal derretido y brillante, como si estuviera en el interior de una pequeña tina buscando relajarme, quizás podría pensarse eso si alguien (quien sea menos Spike) entrara y me viera ahora. Pero no son así las cosas, no quiero relajarme, no ahora, no hasta que tenga mis huevos de vuelta, mis bebes. Este baño de oro, no es lo que parece, no es un baño de oro, es mi nido, mi dulce nido, fundido por mi propia causa, mi propio fuego interno. Derretí todo el tesoro, lo fundí todo y cada una de las monedas, copas, cofres, todo esto está aquí, aun hirviendo por mi propio calor corporal. Calor que no se compara ni en lo más mínimo a lo que ahora estoy sintiendo dentro de mí. Siento como mi corazón late, se quebró, se detiene y vuelve a latir frenéticamente una y otra vez, mientras no dejo de pensar en que fue de mis queridas crías. Pensar en donde podrían estar, donde podrían aparecer, quien los tiene, si estarían seguros o si aún estuvieran calientes, tal y como los deje la última vez.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, es lo único que me mueve, y solo estoy aquí, yo sola, me siento sola, aun si Spike está presente me siento sola, sin mis crías a mi lado, así es como me siento.

Estaba verdaderamente enfurecida, y mi ira crecería aún más cuando ante mi llegaron un grupo de mis guardias, escoltando a Spike, quien se notaba algo golpeado, seguramente por un ataque o pelea con los mismos que lo trajeron.

-¡COMO QUE LOS PRISIONEROS ESCAPARON!- exclamo con tanta fuerza que seguramente hice que la montaña temblara.

-todas las ponis desaparecieron tras un resplandor que hubo en la prisión, buscamos por todas partes y solo encontramos a este dragón sonriendo-

Uno de los dragones empujo a Spike, colocándolo ante mi persona. Guarde silencio por un momento, y todos los demás dragones hicieron lo mismo. Lentamente me acerque a Spike y le mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Spike ¿Qué hiciste?- le dije con un tono bastante serio.

Spike en ese momento tenía un ojo hinchado, y la mejilla inflamada, también poseía barios moretones en todo su cuerpo. Pero en este momento decidí dejarlo de largo y enfocarme en lo que acontecía.

-hice lo que tenía que hacer- me respondió sin ningún apuro.

Solté un gruñido que hizo que mis guardias se apartaran pero Spike permaneció de pie en su sitio, tambaleándose, pues era obvio que la golpiza que le habían dado fue tremenda.

-¿Dónde están?- murmure observando a Spike con severidad.

-las buscamos por todas partes, y no hay rastro de ellas-

-ya no las encontraran, están lejos de ti, están todas a salvo, como debió ser- murmura Spike con un tono bastante aturdido.

Sabía lo que significaba, no se mucho sobre el poder de los ponis, pero sé que algunos tienen capacidades mágicas muy poderosas que provienen de esos cuernos que tienen en la frente, quizás debí arrancarle el cuerno a aquellas que lo tenían antes de encerrarlas, es la única forma de acabar con su magia. Aunque Spike no lo hubiera permitido, no sin pelear.

Mi gruñido se hizo cada vez más predominante, y veía en los ojos de todos los presentes, su miedo hacia mí.

-Spike- digo con un tono bastante prepotente mientras rechinaba los dientes y de mis fosas nasales brotaban humo.

-adelante Ember, hazme lo que quieras, ya no me importa- dice el mientras bajaba su mirada.

Levanto mi larga cola tan alto como puedo, y doy un potente golpe que hizo estremecer la tierra y esparció parte del tesoro que se encontraba. Mis fosas nasales no dejaron de despedir humo, sentía como la sangre en mi hervía, y como cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban queriendo explotar en un arranque de furia contra quien estuviera más cerca de mí, y ese era Spike, que había liberado a los prisionero y elevado mi furia a niveles estratosféricos. Pero me contuve, solo porque era él de quien estábamos hablando, solo por eso y nada mas.

-mi señora, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el traidor?- pregunto uno de mis soldados,

-¿desea que lo encerremos?- sugiere otro pero continuo sin dar respuesta.

-¿quiere que lo ejecutemos?- dijo otro, y casi en ese preciso instante yo tomo con mi cola el pescuezo de aquel dragón gris de escamas naranjas y lo golpeo con fuerza contra un muro. Pese a lo que uno esperaría, a quien quería ejecutar era a ese desgraciado por insinuar tal cosa. Spike tenía mucha suerte de que aun sintiera algo por él, aunque ese amor que siento estaba nivelado con mi cólera, aún estaba presente. El dragón que golpee se estrelló con tal fuerza contra la pared que casi la atraviesa, y cuando cayó al suelo, no volvió a levantarse. Al punto de que alguien tuvo que ayudarlo, y aun así, este permaneció como un muñeco o un trapo inerte.

-váyanse- digo con un tono severo.

Mis guardias permanecieron inmóviles sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYERON?! ¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN! ¡SALGAN DEL CASTILLO, BUSQUEN POR LOS ALREDEDORES! ¡NO DEJEN DE BUSCAR HASTA QUE ENCUENTREN MIS CRÍAS!-

Como si fueran un montón de palomas asustadas, todos los dragones que estaban ante mí salieron corriendo tan rápido que en un instante Spike y yo estábamos solos. Incluso aquellos que resguardaban mi puerta se fueron en ese preciso instante. Montón de cobardes.

Spike permaneció ante mí el tiempo que pudo, era evidente que estaba demasiado aturdido y lastimado por la golpiza que seguro le dieron los mismos dragones que lo trajeron ante mí. Finalmente este se arrodillo ante mí, pero no por una señal de sumisión o respeto, sino porque su cuerpo no podía permanecer de pie mucho más tiempo. Eh de admitir que esto hizo que estuviera así de cerca de ir a socorrerlo, después de todo era el padre de mis hijos y aun lo amaba. Pero aún estaba muy molesta con él, por lo que me abstuve de ayudarlo o si quiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, aunque en el fondo si quería hacerlo.

Deje que se quedara en el sitio, yo solo me limite a darle la espalda, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, estaba segura que si lo hacía, las cosas no iban a terminar muy bien. No quería verle ahora, pero no podía hacer que se fuera, realmente Spike se veía muy mal, no estoy segura de que tanto le hicieron esos dragones, antes de traerlo ante mí.

Hubiera preferido que las cosas quedaran así, y que Spike se quedara callado por el momento, pero tras unos minutos de silencio entre nosotros, tuvo que hablar.

-tuve que hacerlo, ellas eran inocentes- su tono era muy débil, y de verdad me partía el corazón escucharle y verle así, pero aún estaba molesta con él, y aun si estuviera medio puesto ante mí, dudo que eso cambie algo. O quien sabe.

Quise quedarme callada, pero tampoco pude quedarme callada mucho tiempo.

-dejaste ir a la única pista que teníamos del paradero de nuestros huevos-

-Ellas no fueron y lo sabes bien-

-ellas pudieron decirnos donde estaban, las dejaste ir, las ayudaste a escapar, ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde las ayudaste a salir?-

-ahora mismo están con la princesa Celestia- confiesa Spike.

-¿puedo preguntar cómo? ¿O es bastante obvio?-

-Creo que si es bastante obvio, antes de que te conociera siquiera, era el asistente número uno de Twilight, y mi fuego es capaz de enviarle mensajes directos a la princesa, así la contacte, y lo demás es historia, están lejos de ti, y no volverán-

-¡POR QUE! ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE! ¡CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS! ¡CREÍ QUE AMABAS A NUESTRAS CRÍAS TANTO COMO YO!- grite colérica.

-¡las amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón! ¡Pero no podía seguir permitiendo esta injusticia!-

-¡injusticia! ¡Ellas pudieron tener información sobre el paradero de nuestras crías! ¡DE MIS HUEVOS!-

-¡no, no es verdad! ¡Ellas no saben nada!- seguía insistiendo el, parecía que no supiera decir otra cosa, y solo me desesperaba más que continuara con eso cada vez que nos vemos. Y de verdad me enfurecía que solo pensara en sus amigas y que en ningún momento él se preocupase por nuestros bebes que aún están perdidos ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con él?!

-¡¿y tú como sabes eso?!- era siempre mi respuesta ante esa petición.

-¡por que las conozco bien!- ya parecían muy monótonas sus discusiones, me sorprende que le tenga aun paciencia como para dejar que venga a molestarme con lo mismo.

-¡tú qué sabes si no las has visto en 5 años!-

-¡PODRÍA DECIR LO MISMO DE TI!- me reclamo con cólera, esas últimas palabras hicieron click en mi cabeza, y por un momento retrocedí -Ember… no te conozco, creí que sí, pero me doy cuenta, que no te conozco, no sé quién eres- me dice Spike con un tono que por andar desviando mi mirada de él, no pude reconocer si estaba molesto decepcionado o triste.

-yo soy tu esposa…. Dijiste que me amabas…- digo herida, realmente, me dolía mucho lo que él me decía. Y trate por todos los medios posibles, no llorar enfrente de él. No ahora, no quiero su lastima, pero no podía soportarlo, esas palabras de verdad me habían llegado al corazón.

-es lo que dije-

-ya no me amas verdad- digo con un tono agudo mientras sentía como algo dentro de mí se quebraba.

-Ember…- intenta decirme con un tono comprensivo y dulce, pero ya era muy tarde. Estaba tan destrozada y determinada a no llorar delante de él que comencé a buscar algo que me hiciera olvidar mi dolor y tristeza, por desgracia, ese algo era mi rabia, contra él y lo que hizo.

-¡¿por qué no te sientes como yo?! ¡¿Por qué no estás buscando nuestros huevos?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas más por esos ponis que por nuestras crías?!-

Spike abre completamente los ojos, no había forma de que supiera lo que estaba pensando, estaba demasiado triste como para intentar deducirlo, luego de un momento de total silencio por parte de los dos, el prosigue, aunque su voz era más temblorosa.

-Ember… por favor… yo te amo… también estoy preocupado por nuestras crías… pero fuiste demasiado lejos, ellas también son mi familia-

-¡tú no sabes nada Spike!-

\- ¡yo también estoy preocupado, pero no puedes culpar de esto a las chicas!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

\- ¡tú eres la que no entiende, ellas no son las que tuvieron la culpa de nada!-

Estaba arte de continuar con esto, y estaba tan molesta, que finalmente dije algo que pensé desde que me di cuenta que mis crías desaparecieron de mis garras, pero que hasta este momento me había guardado por que recordaba lo mucho que amaba a Spike, pero en este preciso instante, solo….

-¡¿NO?! ¡PERO TÚ SÍ!- Spike quedo congelado ante esa respuesta, yo estaba colérica, literalmente estaba que escupía fuego con cada palabra, seguramente mis ojos también destellaban en llamas, y mi voz era como un estremecer. Pude haber parado en ese momento, Spike se había callado, que era lo que quería, podía ver en su expresión que me había comprendido, pero aún estaba muy molesta por lo que continúe- ¡tú fuiste el culpable de todo! ¡Tú fuiste el que me convenció de retirar a las tropas! ¡Tú fuiste el que hizo de mi castillo un lugar óptimo para ponis disfrazadas de dragones! ¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE DEJO DESPROTEGIDO EL CASTILLO Y NUESTRO NIDO! ¡NUESTROS BEBES ESTÁN PERDIDOS, Y SI NO FUERON ELLAS ENTONCES TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO! ¡y ahora las dejaste ir! ¡Y SI NUNCA VUELVO A VER A MIS BEBES SERÁ POR TU CULPA!-

No estoy muy segura de cómo fue esta escena, recuerdo mis palabras porque eran las que había formulado en mi mente desde que todo comenzó, pero creo que hubo un momento en el que me desate y, como si mi mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, solo recuerdo a Spike tirado en el suelo, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y una expresión derrotada. No fue hasta que vi lo claro de sus ojos, que me detuve.

No fui consciente de la fuerza de mis palabras, solo fui testigo de cómo Spike se desplomaba. No quiero decir que Spike es suave, pero sé muy bien lo sensible y sentimental que es Spike…. Quizás sea por eso que lo elegí.

Aunque después me arrepentí de lo acontecido en esta pequeña escena, ver a Spike llorando solo detuvo mi ataque contra él, pero aún estaba molesta, y quería que tuviera en claro en qué posición nos encontrábamos, para que lo fuera aceptando.

Spike dejo de llorar en muy poco tiempo, y en lugar de su llanto, cambio su expresión por una severa. Por un momento pensé que Spike diría algo para defender a sus amigas, pero debo de admitirlo, me sentí complacida al ver como se había callado. Y aunque una pequeña semilla de culpa se plantó en ese momento tenía otras cosas que pensar.

-yo también me siento devastado por la pérdida de nuestras crías- dijo con un tono inexpresivo tras una pausa y mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de nuestros aposentos, abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie por unos instantes- pero estoy seguro que ellas no tuvieron nada que ver.

Inmediatamente Spike salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Ese último dialogo suyo fue para mí como una especie de reto contra mi persona, cosa que evidentemente desato mi furia. Ni bien espere a que se fuera, escupí una colosal llamarada contra la puerta cerrada. Y antes de que pudiera derribarla, pero sin dejar de escupir mi fuego salvaje desvié la llamarada y la dispare hacia todas partes, pero en especial contra el tesoro que antes era mi nido.

Pese a lo que dijo antes de irse no quería que se fuera en realidad, pero no dije nada, algo en mi prefería que los dos tuviéramos un momento a solas. Creo que yo lo exprese muy bien, literalmente solté todo lo que me estaba guardando. Me eleve hasta el techo de la habitación, agite mis alas tan fuertes que parecían un huracán dentro de la cueva, el tesoro salió volando en todas partes y solté todo el poder y calor de mi fuego contra el tesoro que estaba por debajo de mí.

En ese mismo momento y ahora, ningún dragón se encuentra resguardando mi puerta, por lo que puedo suponer que solamente Spike se percató de mi tremendo ataque de cólera, aunque al menos quizás, los dragones y posiblemente esas ponis (si aún se encontraran en el castillo) debieron sentir algún estremecer, o escuchar mi rugido al escupir mi llamarada, pero no puedo estar muy segura, no me moleste en pensar si mi ataque contra el tesoro molestaba a alguien o incluso derrumbaba la montaña entera sobre nosotros. No me importaba nada, y quería estar bien segura que nadie me molestaría hasta que se tuvieran noticias. Fui testigo de cómo todos los tesoros que se encontraban en el interior de mis aposentos se derretía rápidamente, como si estuvieran hechos de cera en lugar de oro y rubíes. Al final, solo unos pocos diamantes permanecieron intactos, el resto eran solo parte de un lago de oro ante mí.

Sé que Spike se quedó fuera de la habitación, escuchando todo mi desastre. El no entro ¿y por qué debería hacerlo? Creo que ni a mí misma me gustaría estar a solas con alguien con mi temperamento. Podía escuchar su respiración al otro lado de la puerta, era él. Me sorprende un poco que no se fuera, yo lo habría echo.

Han pasado algunas horas desde ese momento, y Spike no ha entrado en la habitación, ya no escucho su respiración, probablemente ya se fue a otra parte. Siento tanta furia, tristeza y cansancio que mi mente no puede pensar nada con claridad, me siento un poco arrepentida por ser así con Spike, pero él también debe entender que hasta no encontrar nuestra camada, sus amigas no podían salir, nadie puede irse, hasta no encontrarlos, y aun así las dejo ir, cuando ellas quizás sepan algo.

Tengo mucho sueño, necesito dormir solo un poco, solo un par de horas, y cuando despierte tendré energías otra vez, o quizás haya buenas noticias, quizás mis dragones los encuentren y me los traigan, es tonto, eso ya sería demasiado bueno, pero mentiría si no dijera que espero que eso suceda.

Estoy muy cansada, fatigada, no he dormido en mucho tiempo, no puedo dormir, y nada es claro en mi mente. Me duele mucho la cabeza, los ojos me pesan, y siento que no puedo sostenerme en pie en momentos. Pero no quiero dormir, no quiero descansar, no hasta que estén de regreso. Pero me pesa admitir que las cosas no pueden ser así. Y aun yo, no puedo soportar mucho tiempo sin sueño y en ayuno, desde que paso no he comido ni dormido, y aun antes de eso, cuando tenía a mis crías entre mis garras, y me acurrucaba sobre ellas, apenas dormía, no podía dejar de mirarles, verles atentamente, y asegurándome que estuvieran en las óptimas condiciones de incubación.

Es ahora que todo esto me salió caro, ser tan cariñosa y atenta con mis crías, ser tan suave con Spike y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, ahora todo llego y me vino el precio, mis bebes, quiero a mis bebes, no puedo vivir sin ellos, no quiero vivir sin ellos, los quiero ahora a mi lado.

De no ser por mí cansancio ahora mismo debería estar patrullando todo el castillo, todo mi reino, y de ser posible toda Equestria, no descansaría hasta encontrar a mis crías. No lo aria, pero por desgracia, la carne es débil, aun la de dragón, y no puedo hacer nada. Debo dormir, ahora, decidí finalmente desplomarme en el interior de aquel lago de oro que antes era mi nido. Asomo solo la punta de mi nariz para respirar, no temo ni pienso en que el oro que me cubre me solidifique, pues el calor que mi cuerpo ahora emana es tan grande que si ahora estuviera en algún bosque o prado provocaría un incendio con solo tocar una hoja.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando despertar pronto y reunirme con todos ellos.

* * *

 **Originalmente tenía pensado para entregarles en esta fecha, un One shot referente a la noche de los corazones cálidos, sin embargo por el estrés de la escuela no me sentía animado ni en condiciones de escribir algo con esta gama tan diferente de sentimientos. Dado a una serie de peripecias, estuve a punto de no entregarles nada, sin embargo, ayer que fue un día más tranquilo, me dispuse a ver algunos capítulos de la serie y recordé el por qué comencé a escribir este fic, y las ideas que creí olvidadas llegaron a mi como relámpago y como rayo escribí este capítulo.**

 **Asi que pues, si bien este no era el especial navideño que esperaba entregarles, al menos les daré un pequeño presente, antes de terminar el año.**

 **El señor de los dragones regresa así como lo está haciendo el Tercer sello, y como en ese fic, pido disculpas y agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen y siguen esperando este fic. Tratare de mantenerme constante con la actualización de estos fics, al menos un capitulo a la semana, alternando la actualización de cada historia, solo ténganme paciencia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir les deseo una muy feliz navidad.**


End file.
